


To be chosen

by Redfield



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basilisk - Freeform, Chamber of Secrets, Creature Fic, Hermione Bashing, M/M, Other, Ron Bashing, partial bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redfield/pseuds/Redfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter just wanted someone to love him, anyone. And he got his answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To answer the call

He stood in front of the sink, tracing his fingers across the etching of the serpent. Moaning Myrtle was gone, teasing a few ravenclaw first years. Harry sighed and took a deep breath. He kept his eyes on the sink.  
"Well, here it goes." He stepped back and stood erect.  
~open~ he hissed in the snake's tongue. The stones rumbled and shifted, revealing a round pipe, big enough for him to slide down in. Inhaling, Harry jumped and closed his eyes as his scrawny frame slipped down the pipe, twisting and turning as he traveled downward. He let out a small laugh as he landed on a ragggedy cloak of gaudy fabric and a giant snakeskin. He jotted over to the small man sized hole in a mountain of rubble and slid through. Due to his size from malnourishment, he easlity slid through the bars that blockaded an entrance to the chamber. There was a chill in the air, and he relaxed, finally away from all the pain.

 

Snape paused outside the abandoned girls lavatory. Using well known stealth, he slithered in and scanned the room. he could have sworn the sound of granite and marble were scritched together. Giving the room another scan, he turned around and continue his parole.

 

"not much changed. Perfect." the chamber was as musty as it was a few years ago. the decayed remained of the basilisk were now only bones. The damp air clung to his frame like the shrink wrap his wretched aunt used on leftover puddings. He smiled to himself. Peaceful solitude.  
~who enters my domain?!~ Harry jumped and spun to face with a massive serpent. The creature was 50 feet, maybe 60 feet long and roughtly five and a half feet thick, possibly six feet thick. It had a red plume on top of it's head, identifying the beast as male.  
~....I do. are you also a basilisk?~ he asked, fear seeping into his pores. The snake flicked its long tongue and licked up Harry's exposed skin.  
~yes, and you have my sister's vemon in your blood. Itssss intoxicating.~ the basilisk hissed and began to balance his body erect.  
~Oh, i'm sorry i killed her. but i'm staring at you full on. why aren't i dead?~ Harry asked. The basilisk wrapped his thick body around the human male.  
~I'm male. only females have the death sight. I smell sadness on you. what's wrong, little human?~ Harry stiffened and felt the concern from the massive beast. The King of serpents gently moved his tail to allow the small being to rest against it.  
~I guess, I'm lonely. i have longed to have someone love me, not as the Savior, or for my wealth and money, but no one seems to even love me for...me. At least Snape is honest about how he feels. I'm sick and tired of being alone.~ he ranted. Harry shivered as his spent energy left him feeling the chilly air.  
~I'm alone too. I'm the last pure and true male of my kind and I, too, am alone.~ The basilisk let out what seemed like a sigh and curled a smidge tighter around his new companion. Harry felt a soft warmth against his skin as he leaned into the giant viper's tail.  
~you're so warm. I thought snakes were cold blooded.~ The basilisk darted his tongue out and ran it delicatly across Harry's cheek.  
~Not Basilisks. We are warm blooded, mate for life, and nurturing to our mates and young. Many don't get close enough to know, one is because of our females legendary gaze, the other for our size. Does that make sense?~ Harry nodded and snuggled close to the creature.  
~Harry.~ the snake peered down at the human.  
~pardon?~ he asked. Harry smiled.  
~my name. Harry.~ he repeated. the snake rubbed his snout against Harry's neck, taking in his sweet scent. Harry smiled and relaxed as the large head nuzzled his slender neck.  
~then I am Called Salik, my little human.~ Harry smiled and nested close to Salik, at last no longer lonely. He then slipped into a long awaited peaceful slumber.


	2. Decision made

Waking from his short rest, Salik shook the sleep from his head, yawned which flashed his foot long fangs and looked down at his new little companion, Harry, if he recalls, and lightly flicked his tongue over the human. When he first saw him, his scent screamed that an in heat female was nearby. Salik now understands that it is his late sisters vemon coursing harmlessly through the little human's veins. His massive head swerved and glanced at the skeleton of his sibling. His sharp eyes caught a sliver of vemon dripping out of the tip of her fangs. Using his powerful tail, Salik lifted Harry and placed him on his back. Due to the coolness of the air which caused him to burn a great deal of fat, the folds of his thick skin nestled the little male safely. Once he was sure Harry was content and still asleep, he slithered over to his sister's remains, sat in a neat coil at her mouth, and flicked his tongue at his sibling's chilled venom.  
~Harry, Little human, wake up.~ He hissed to the male. Harry let out a yawn and stretched his aching muscles. He opened his green eyes and smiled as Salik nuzzled his chest. He never felt so content.  
~Good...um, What time is it?~ he asked. Salik stuck out his tongue to taste the air. And apparently  
~I think, around lunchtime for the other humans. Why?~ Harry groaned and rolled out of the skin folds. His hair was thrice as messy than usual.  
~I'm sorry, but I have to go.~ Salik made a pouting expression.  
~Why? Stay here, and you'll never want for nothing.~ Harry frowned and cocked an eyebrow.  
~what do you mean?~ Salik nuzzled him once more and nudged him close to the snake skeleton. He used his large snout to point to the dripping fang.  
~Drink.~ Harry gave him a look.  
~The venom? wouldn't that kill me?~ Salik wrapped the boy with his tail and gently shoved him closer to the fang.  
~No. only if its injected to the bloodstream, but since you already have venom in your blood, a little more won't harm you.~ Harrywalked upand gently ran his fingers over the smooth surface of the fang.  
~I see, but why? What does this have to do with wanting for nothing?~ He asked. Salik hissed softly and ran his slick tongue under the boy's shirt.  
~If you drink the venom, and with the venom in your blood, you will gain the basic powers and prowess of a full grown Basilisk. This includes our immortality. Drink the venom, and you'll want for nothing.~ Harry bit his lip, but stepped away.  
~Can i think about it? This is a lot to take in.~ Salik nodded his gargantuan head.  
~Sure. but tell me, why must go back to the humans?~ Harry sighed and casted a quick cleansing spell on his being.  
~My friends, they must be worried. and besides...~ he blushed as his stomach growled with hunger. ~I'm a bit hungry.~ Salik made a choppy laughing hiss and nudged the boy over to a nearby pipe.  
~I see, Climb on my back and I'll take you to an exit to the outside.~ Harry smiled and placed a polite kiss on the scaly back.  
"Thank you, Salik." The snake hissed and began his mini trek.

 

"Harry! Where have you been?" Hermione asked. Harry sighed and sat down at a corner of the massive table. He stacked his plate full of mini mince pies, some chips and a small sandwich of cucumber and banana. He grinned at the meal and dipped the sandwich into a bit of ranch. He took a bite and was pleased with the gross/tasty snack. His bushy haired companion wrinkled her nose in disgust at the food.  
"Out. i met someone. and He actually likes me for me." he replied, his voice somewhat brisk. He smiled and licked up the sauce from the pies off his fingers.  
"Harry, Ron and I care alot for you." Hermione said sweetly. too sweet. Harry rolled his eyes, and continued to eat his brunch.  
"Really? Okay then, what is my favorite color?" The bushy haired witch gaped.  
"Is that really-"  
What's my favorite color Hermione?" He repeated, more stern. The Granger girl worried her lip.  
"Red." Harry shook his head and stood.  
"Wrong. and that just proved it." He wiped his face of his scant meal and left the dining hall. Hermione just stood by the table, shocked.

Back in the dorm room, Harry waved his hand and everything he owned was packed neatly in his trunk. All his clothes were packed, his books, the Marauder's Map, and his father's cloak were tucked. He even stripped the bed of it's comforters and quilts and those were packed as well. With another wave of his hand, the large trunk shrunk to the size of a matchbox.  
"Harry? What'cha doing mate?" Ron asked as he then followed his so called "friend" out of the dorm room. He blocked him before he was able to leave the portrait entrance.  
"Leaving. Get out of my way Weasley." Ron was shocked at his friend's sharp answers.  
"Leaving? Where to? And should I pack as well?" Ron was smiling, and still refusing to move. Harry snarled and drew his wand.  
"Get out of my fucking way Weasley. I've had it." Ron's eyes went wide and he drew his own wand.  
"Not until you tell me why we have to go." Harry sneered at the red head and let out a barking laugh.  
"'We?' Ron, there is no 'we' there never will be a 'we.' You were only my friend if you wanted something, which was fame, and I'm done with all this. Get out of my way, now. I will hex you if you don't." Ron was gaping at the enraged male.  
"Harry, you're my friend. I have never done anything to you." Harry chuckled.  
"Oh really? I know what you've done these past seven years. You turned your back on me when i most needed you. you lied to me, and even stole from me. I know you are the one stealing my money to buy frivolous things during the Hogsmeade weekends. Now get out of my way." Shocked, Ron took a step away. Harry smirked and went on his way to his new home in the Chamber.


	3. to be changed

The vemon became congealed in his cupped palms, the bitter smell making him wrinkle his nose. Harry looked at Salik, his eyebrow quirked at the massive viper.  
~you'll still be my companion? Ever after I drink this?~ he asked. Salik nudged the boy's chest.  
~I will. Now, Drink up. You'll be a bit of pain after, but in the end, it'll be worth it.~ Harry took his last breath as a human and tipped the cold venom down his throat. The bitter taste made him make a silly looking face, well, silly to the gargantuan asp.  
Harry felt hot, like, really hot. He panted and fanned his face and neck, trying to ease the heat. Salik hissed and glanced at the odd boy.  
~It's really hot in here! Like a desert!~ he panted. Salik absorbed the air and was confused.  
~It's 45 degrees in here. Kinda cool in here, for a human. Why are you...~ He trailed and reared up to a full height. Harry, now flushed with heat, looked up at the serpent and continued to wave his hands in a fanning motion to get a bit of coolness. Sweat was beginning to bead along his neck and groin.  
~What? What's wrong with me?~ He asked. Salik nuzzled the small male to give a pitiful comfort.  
~The venom, it's heating your inner body core to match a basilisk's. One of the symptoms of the venom I suppose.~ Harry let out another pant, his eyes beginning to become glassy.  
~What is a basilisk's average core temperature?~ he asked Salik flicked his tongue at his tail, giving the question a bit of thought.  
~...about 120 degrees.~ he viper king stated.  
~WHAT?! So I'm going to boil alive?~ Harry balked, but then let out a whine and began to strip. His baggy shirt was ripped from his shoulders in a fit to cool off and his overly large trousers fell around his knees. He had no underwear. Salik opened his mouth and spat venom at the clothes, due to his venom coming from a live basilisk, the acidic properties melted the clothes to nothing.  
~no. Because of the venom, you'll most possibly transform into something other than an immortal.~ With that, Harry then let out a scream as deadening pain raced up his legs, causing him to crumple to the ground. Salik gently nudged the boy to lay over his tail and he lifted him against his coiled body. He rested his large head delicatly on the youth.  
~It hurts. It hurst so much!~ Harry moaned with pain. Salik made a thrumming noiseto give the boy comfort.  
~It'll pass. rest now.~ Harry whimpered, but fell into a restless slumber.

 

 

Albus paced his office, glancing over at the two teenagers.  
"there is no sign of him anywhere?" he asked. Hermione shook her head. Ron was standing next to the frizzy haired witch, a nasty look on his face. Hermione was fretting and twisting her hair.  
"No. He took everything, His trunk, His blankets, everything. I don't know where he could have gone." Miss Ganger mumbled. Behind the two, McGonagall and Snape stood, passing confused looks at one another. Albus sighed and looked at his two most loyal teachers.  
"Severus, Minerva. Anything?" he asked. The scottish witch shook her head.  
"Nothing, Headmaster. Nothing. Should I ask the house elves for help? from my knowledge, Harry Potter hasn't left the school. Do you think they can help?" she asked. Suprisingly, Snape replied to the feline teacher.  
"Unfortunatly no. Several of the house elves are overly friendly with Potter and won't help us unless it's dire." Ron swerved to face the Potion's Master.  
"IT IS DIRE! HARRY IS MISSING!!!" he shouted. Snape turned and leveled the younger man with a blood chilling glare.  
"Do you question my information? Because know this Weasley, I. Am. Never. Wrong." He hissed. The red head gulped and took a step away from the dark man. Dumbledore sighed.  
"He's Right Ronald. Several of the house elves swore their loyalty to Harry, and would rather die than give up any information. A House elf can sense his or her Masters well being. And if Harry need or wanted help, The House elves would know." he explained. Ron sighed and glanced at his female friend.  
"Well? Where do you think he is?" he asked her. Hermione worried her lip.  
"The only place I can think of is the Chamber of Secrets, and only a parselmouth can enter there. And Harry's not a parselmouth anymore. The horcrux in his head was removed." The bushy haired witch sighed and shuffled her feet.  
"Then we have no idea where to find him. He's gone." Hermione wailed and buried her face into Ron's shirt.  
Snape thought deeply at the girl's words. Chamber of Secrets. His mind travelled towards a thought of a person's portrait.  
"I think I may be able to find him." he whispered, almost silently.

 

Salik hissed with approval as Harry woke and took in his new form. Gone was the scrawny malnourished chest and stomach, now replaced by sleek, healthy muscles and scarless skin. His strong legs were gone, replaced by a twenty foot Black and dark green diamond patterned tail which tapered to a silver point. a Slit about three fourths down his tail released a musky scent of a fertile female, Salik hissed with glee as he noticed no plume. His hair has grown, now foamy curls down his back and stops at his waist. His sking was a milky white, and his nails were a solid pearl color. Salik hissed and lurched forwards, gently wrapping his massive body into a know with Harry's.  
~You look and smell divine, Harry. I never expected this from the venom.~ Salik hissed and unknotted their tails. Harry smiled and looked up at the serpent.  
~It's strange. You look and smell wonderful, like....home." Salik hissed with glee.  
~You didn't just become immortal, Harry.~ Salik said. Harry, now finally feeling like himself, glanced at the gargantuan male viper.  
~what did I become?~ he asked. Salik gave him a weird, yet cute looking reptilian grin.  
~You become my chosen.~ He closed his amber eyes and pressed his forehead to his little chosen mate. Harry sighed with happiness and leaned towards the man, finally belonging.


	4. New life

Salik made a happy purr like hiss as he watched Harry run his smooth hands over his large tail. He hissed in agreement as the newly turned lamia/naga explored his new body. He made his hissing laugh as he watched the boy trail over his scales, the edge of his tail, and finally...  
~What is this?~ Harry asked. He twisted his body to get a better look at the slit in his tail. Salik watched perversly as the younger male then slipped a finger into his opening. Harry let out a gasp as thrills of inner pleasure ricocheted through his body. He let out a moan and trailed his fingers around the opening, shaking with bliss as he rubbed a small nub inside him. He wailed as hot pleasure coursed through his body. The ephoria of his bliss made him press his torso to the ground and he continued to rub the inner walls. He panted as his body heated up. Salik hissed and nuzzled his chosen's slender shoulder.   
~Harry, your scent and sight...its intoxicating.~ he rumbled. Harry, shocked from the massive snake creeping up on him, jerked up and he let out a heated moan as Salik pressed his weight on his back. Harry traced his slit, feeling a necter pool out of the opening. He mewled.  
~Salik...I, Oh...Please, I want...~ Harry babbled. Salik reared and opened his maw, his fangs dripping with thick saliva as he sunk those long teeth into his shoulder, marking the smaller male as his mate. The action made Harry moan, and caused an overflow with his necter. Harry cried out, his voice echoing off the stone walls. his muscles were very lax.

 

Severus hated pacing, but here he was, pacing. The office he was in seemed much smaller.  
"Severus, What is making you pace so? Is this about that...Harry Potter?...child?" Snape spun on his heel and glowered at the painting of one smug look Salazar Slytherin.  
"Of course it's about Harry Potter?! He went missing a week ago and now we can't find the bloody kid." He ranted. Salazar chuckled.  
"Well, I went to my frame in the Chamber of Secrets and my male Basilisk, Salik, he was slithering around with a hybrid. Now I know the properties of Basilisk vemon, but from my description, the hybrid was once a human male. Could this be the boy you're looking for?" Salazar said. Snape paused in his pacing.  
"...what did the boy look like?" he asked. Lord Slytherin pondered.  
"hmm... he had messy black hair, and the greenest eyes i've ever seen." Snape skidded to a stop.  
"That's Harry! What is he doing in the Chamber?" the dark man stammered. Slytherin chuckled.  
"I think it could be the venom that runs through his being. I went down there a few years ago and through my portait, I saw a scrawny waif kill Evangline. But before she died, he was pierced in the arm."  
"If he was pierced by a fang, how is he alive?" Severus asked. Salazar bit the inside of his cheek.  
"I don't know, But I could go down and check in on the boy. From what Salik said, he came down there because not one person seemed to care for him. I think Salik may have claimed him for a mate."  
"A mate? How can a basilisk turn a human to become his mate?" Severus asked. He was curious, but a bit cautious for the Potter child.  
"All someone has to Do is drink the cold venom of a female basilisk and have a male present to guide you into new life. I think that's what happened. Your Harry Potter must have drunk the cold venom of Evangline. Though i never heard of someone turning into a hybrid before, usually, they just become immortal." Snape blanched at the portrait.  
"That's it? That's how easy being immortal could be achieved?"  
"Not always, usually you are changed into a creature, usually a snake, or slowly be poisoned by the venom. Only a select few could achieve immortality. Harry must be one of the rarer ones." Snape then muttered swears under his breath and began rummaging through his supplies and potions. Salazar bit his lip in confusion.  
"What are you doing?" he asked Snape turned and growled at the painting.  
"I am going to find a way into that chamber! And I'm taking Harry out of here!"  
"Why? I thought you hated the boy." he asked. Severus let out a sigh.  
"I don't hate the boy, But having to go to a fucking snake to feel loved...I'm going to take him away from here. I know Dumbledore, and he won't sit quietly if he finds out that Harry is no longer human." he stated.  
"What would the headmaster do if he finds out about Harry?" Severus paused and gave a scared smile to the painting.  
"He'll kill him."


	5. To be found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sorry, I had to rewrite this f#?!ing chapter three times because my nephew wanted to watch Spongebob....getting sick of Spongebob.

Dumbledore swore and slammed his fist down on his desk. Snape remained still and silent at his boss.  
"What do you mean he's gone for good?!" Albus snarled. Severus sighed and repeated his speech.  
"I said, I asked the portrait of Salzar Slytherin if there was any sign in the chamber of secrets. There wasn't. I checked all over the castle and I come to the conclusion: He's gone." Albus sighed and collapsed into his chair. Severus remained standing.  
"I need that boy." Dumbledore muttered. This peaked Snape curiousity.  
"Pardon?" Albus chuckled, rather dark in Severus' mind, and pulled out a small packet of offical looking papers.  
"That boy has tremendous power. He needs to be controlled. Look, I went to the ministry and had a marriage contract drafted for him." Albus passed the papers to Snape, who gaped. Albus chuckled and popped one of his horrid candies into his maw.  
"But...this a contract for him to marry...you." Dumbledore nodded.  
"I plan to marry him, that way I can keep his power under control. Don't you see, if his power isn't controlled, He could turn out to be worse than Voldemort ever was." Snape paled at the explanation.  
"BUt if he refuses to wed...what will you do?" he asked. Dumbledore gave a small sigh and stood. he walked over to one of the windows.  
"Then he must be exterminated." Severus stood adruptly and flared with anger.  
"How can you say such a thing? He did your dirty work, complied to every plan, and if he doesn't agree to this so called sham of a marriage...you'll kill him?!" he ranted, his cheeks flushing with heated emotion. Dumbledore just closed his eyes and relaxed slightly.  
"It's for the best." Snape snarled and began to walk out.  
"Where are you going?" Albus asked. Severus stopped and gave his former master a cold glare.  
"I quit." Albus just sighed and sat down at his desk. He now needed to find a new Potion's master.

 

Harry sat up and stretched his taut and tired muscles. Salik reared his head and yawned, flashing his fangs, and basically cuddling with his new mate. They have yet to actually mate, so Salik was a bit high strung. (an: can snakes get blue balled?)  
~Salik...I smell someone coming this way.~ Harry said. Salik was quick and he reared, using his body to hide his very fertile mate.  
"Wait! Harry, are you in here?" Said Harry peeked around his amte and gasped in shock as Snape, who looked upset about something, as he hurried to the younger male.  
""Snape? What are you doing here?" Harry asked, Snape sighed in relief as he went to talk tot he younger man, but he paused slightly as Harry uncoiled from Salik and slithered over to him, HIs human half standing tall. Severus let out surprised gasp.  
"wow." was all he said. Shaking his head, Severus began to gather the things Harry brought with him.  
"Snape, what's going on? Why are you here?" the green eyed male asked, his tongue feeling heavy as he used English. Salik reared and was hissing angerily as the dour man.  
~Step away from my chosen!!!~ Salik hissed. Harry giggled and raised his body to cup Salik's massive snout. He raised his head and gave the gargantuan serpent a gentle kiss on his lip less maw.  
~don't worry Salik. Severus Snape is a friend.~ he hissed back, unaware he made Snape flinch.  
~Good.~ the giant vipered hissed and relaxed a bit around the glowering teacher. Snape cleared his throat and finished packing Harry's stuff.  
"Harry, I have to get you out of here." Severus said.  
"Why? I finally found a forever home for me." he said. Snape sighed sadly.  
"I know, but it's not safe here. I have to get you somewhere safe. Away from Dumbledore."  
"Why?" Harry asked again. Severus ran a hand through his hair.  
"Because he wants you dead if you do as he says." Harry gasped.  
"But why? I did my part, can't i just stay down here in peace?" Snape smiled then, a warm smile.  
"That's why I'm here. I'm going to take you somewhere safe, somewhere where Dumbledore cannot touch you." he said. The hybrid boy bit his lip and began to place his hair in a braid.  
"Can Salik come?" he asked. Severus smiled.  
"Yes, in fact, He is very much welcomed to come along."  
Salik pouted as he watched Harry focus his magic to shift his body backk as a human. Once more having feet, Harry stood on shaky legs, naked. Snape blushed and turned his head as he helped Harry dressed in what was left of his human clothes.  
"Thanks. I haven't used my legs in a long time." Harry said.  
"I can tell. Now taht you are dressed, Shall we go? Since this place isn't exactly a part of the castle, I can apparate us out." Snape explained. Harry nodded but looked towardds his massive mate.  
"What abot Salik?" he asked, "He's too big for apparation."  
"I have a spell for that." with a wordless swish of his wand, Salik hissed angrily as he was a foot long instead of sixty.  
~Harry?! Why must I be this Long? I'm not a pre hatchling!" he hissed, cleary and amusingly upset. Harry giggled at his now little mate.  
~Don't worry. When we get to our new home, We'll turn you back.~  
~Very well.~ Salik grumbled. Severus coughed, and held out his hand.  
"Come now. We must be off." Harry nodded and held Salik close and took Snape's hand. With the feeling of being hooked through the navel, the three of them disapparated.


	6. New home

He hated this way of travel: apparation. Really hated it. Salik hissed angerly as he felt himself being turned into a human spitball being pushed through a straw. His mate laughed as he swung his head around and hissed curses at the Dark man. Salik continued hissing and slithered out from under his mate's shirt and glared at the "helpful" ex teacher. Harry's vivid green eyes twinkled with mirth as Salik continued his triade.  
"What is the viper doing?" Snape asked. Harry chuckled and turned his head to face the dour man.  
"He is just not a fan of apparation. I don't blame him. I don't like being turned into a human snot rocket, either." at the remark, Severus threw back his head and laughed, his rich voice echoing.  
"Your mother said the exact same thing during when she first apparated." Harry's eyes glowed as he filed that information away.  
"She did?" Snape nodded, glad to share memories of his good friend with her son.  
"yeah, she was one hell of a hellcat when it came to things she disliked, or disapproved of. But we must stop talking and start on walking." Harry cocked his head at the older man. Salik, now a bit cooled down, lifted his head and hissed at Snape. He glanced his head all around as the two humans walked down a over grown path to what seemed to be a gated garden.  
~Where are we going? Will it be safe to have a clutch?~ he asked Harry. The hybrid male stroked the serpent's head lovingly.  
"What did the snake say?" Severus asked.  
"Oh, he wants to know where we are going. And if its safe to have a...clutch." Harry was blushing at the end of the sentence. Severus chuckled and approached the now frightening looking gate. Harry saw tall dense trees lined the Whole border of the gate Massive brick walls blockcaded the inside. Harry cpuld sense the layer upon layers of shielding charms and protection wards. Snape walked towards a small personal gate on the side of the brick wall and sat his hand flat on a brick and turned to face his companion and his mate.  
"Harry, since you are going to the only other human here, I need you to place your palm on the iron." Snape said. Harry nodded and placed his hand next to Snape's. He was filled with a jolt of magic, shocking him and Salik.  
~what was that?~ the snake king asked.  
~I don't know, but it felt...welcoming.~ he replied.  
"That was the wards around this place accepting you to enter and stay." Severus explained as he smiled and ushered his charges into the area. Harry felt his jaw drop as the most gorgeous manor stood sentinal, surrouded by deep red cherry trees, Rose trees, wild flowers making pools of color all over. All around the manor were weeping willows, weeping roses and massive oak and hickory trees, giving the place a fantasy like look.  
The manor itself was a deep auburn stone trimmed with polished marble. It stood at three stories and had one lone tower.  
"This is your home?" Harry asked. Severus smiled at the awe in his temporary charge's lithe voice.  
"No...it's your home, now."

 

Finally back into his original form, Salik gave his approval as the older human showed the two of them theri quarters.  
"This room is like the room of requirement. All you need to do is ask it what you desire." Severus explained. Harry, still human, looked inside the room and allowed his mind to shape the peefect basilisk nest.  
The room shimmered as the magic flowed through it, and the ground sunk to shape a pool of throws and silk, it was a round bed, and roughly sixty feet long and round. massive pillows line the edge. Salik hissed with glee ad began to root around the fabrics, even shredding some for amusement. Harry laughed and looked at his former teacher.  
"Go on, You may shift to your other form." Harry smiled and conctrated his magic to shift his body into the hybrid form he was comfortable. HIs long green/black tail was curled in a small coil. Still wearing a shirt, Harry rolled his shoulders and ripped the shirt from his chest. He smiled at his nudity and pressed his torso to the ground., relaxed. he pushed his relaxed body onto the fabric nest. Salik, now done being destructive, coiled around his mate and used his natural heat to make him even more comfortable and somewhat sleepy.  
"While you two make yourself familiar with the room, I'll go and pack my things." Harry sat upright, shock written in his face.  
"You're leaving? Why? I thought you were going to stay." he asked. Severus smiled and summoned a chair to sit on.  
"I made a vow to protect you. And This place is so guarded, Dumbledore himself would need one thousand years to chip off one layer of the spells and wards. Besides, I planned to retire in America."  
"America? Why there?"  
"Because I want to finally live with my husband in peace." Harry gaped again. Salik flicked his tongue at his mate's back and listened quietly.  
"You're married?" Snape nodded and stood.  
"Yeah, There is a Wizarding town there that is in need of a Potion's Master, and my husband is an expert in Magical Creatures. I figured I would go there, and live in peace. Maybe start a family."  
"A family. I bet you are going to have many pretty and smart kids."  
"I hope so. Anyway, I leave this manor to you. i hope that one day, i will return and see your children as well." at this, Salik reared up and leveled the thin human with his gaze.  
~Wait! I wish to gift you with something.~ he said. Confused, Snape looked at Harry, who translated what his mate said.  
~You have helped us when you didn't have to. So I give you a gift only a basilisk could give.~ Salik then opened his maw and allowed his venom to drip into a pool in Severus' hands.  
~Since I am a male, my vemon won't make you immortal, But it will give you this. Drink and discover my gift to you.~ Harry translated. Going on instinct, Snape complied and downed the warm venom. He gasped as he felt the vemon burn in his throat. He sunk to his knees, holding his neck as the burning spread to his tongue and seeped like acid on his vocal cords. After several minutes, He coughed, His throat was no longer burning, but feeling rather dry. His tongue felt numb and parched.  
~How do you feel?~ Salik asked.  
~Like my throat was on fire. I'm fine now.~ Snape shot straight up and gaped as he heard his voice speak the supposely dark language: parseltongue.  
"i can speak parseltongue?" He said in english. Harry smiled and nuzzeld his mate's muscled neck. Salik flicked his tongue at his chosen mate playfully.  
~Yes. And this gift will go to your mate if you share blood, and be inherited by your own brood.~ Salik said. Severus smiled, his blood black eyes glimmering with unbound joy.  
~Thank you.~


	7. New life

Snape smiled and gave Harry his faewell nod. Salik bowed his head in respect to the dark human. Harry waved him goodbye and leaned against his mate. Snape gave the two a genuine smile and flew like a miasma towards the West. The two vipers smiled as the mist flew away until it was gone from site.  
Rolling his shoulders, Harry turned and faced his new manor. Salik also glanced at the house with an intrigued interest. He flicked his tongue, hissing with glee as the scent of hart, deer and boar wafted from the forest around the manor. He even scented wild fowl, and squirrels, perfect for young hatchlings to practice hunting on.  
~That Snape man was very generous to give us this perfect home.~ he murmured happily. Harry sighed with content and slinked into the main hall. Salik flicked his tongue, and scented the air once more, He reared and gently pushed his mate. Harry let out a squeak.  
~Salik, what's going on with you?~ the green eyed boy asked. The Massive serpent nuzzled the little hybrid and used his massive tail to wrap around his waist.  
~You. Your scent...it's maddening. I can smell your body, begging for me.~ He rested his head on Harry's lithe shoulders.  
~What do you mean?~ Harry asked, his skin flushing as he felt the slit in his tail become slick with his nectar.  
~Sal...Salik, what's happening?~ he mewled. Salik pressed his weight to the other male's back, Making Harry press his breast to the ground, uncoiling his lovely tail. Salik made a purr like sound and began to entwine his and Harry's tails. The green eyed male panted and relaxingly flipped his tail over, exposing his virgin cloaca. The male basilisk flciked to tongue once more to taste the sweet pheromones emitting from his chosen.  
~My dear chosen. I believe your body is going into heat.~ Salik rolled his body, pushing his weight down and gently bumping his chin on the back of his little mate's head. Harry's face blushed with heat, and he reared slightly to meet Salik's chin. He stuck his tongue out and moaned. It was time.  
Feeling the rich fluid gently trickling from Harry's virgin opening, Salik rolled his body once more, exposing his twin headed organ. Harry felt both beads brush his sensitive opening and howled with desire as he arched to meet the hemipene heads. Salik twisted his body and wrapped his head around and over Harry's torso. With another twist, he breached his virgin mate. Harry ywoled and reached out with one hand to cup Salik's chin. He panted with heat, and mewed as the hemipenis pulsed as the soft barbs dug into his inner walls, stitching them as one. Another roll of his massive girth, Salik flicked his tongue, gently kissing his little mate, and shifted as he opened his maw and let out a dull shriek of dominance and filled his little mate with his sticky sperm. Harry cried out and felt his sensitive hole clench. Both were panting as they came down from their euphoria. As the lust began to ebb away, Harry growled and shuddered as he felt his hole stretched taut from his mate's double penis.  
~How long are we going to be entwined?~ he asked. Salik gave his little mate a kind nudge, he made his odd purr in his throat and tightened his linked tail, twisting the two appendages into a celtic knot.  
~Only for an hour.~ he soothed. Harry sighed and folded his arms. He placed his head down and sighed, fully relaxed and content.  
~...Was that all?~ Salik cocked his head. he ran his tongue down his mate's lean back.  
~What do you mean, little chosen?~ Harry lifted his chest off the ground and twisted to press his chest against his mate's ribs.  
~Is that all for....mating? We just get a small high from the hormones and jsut relax, taking and giving a knot?~ he asked. Salik lifted his head and looked down at their knotted tails.  
~Do humans breed more often than once or twice a year?~ he asked. Harry giggled at the cute naivity of his gargantuan mate.  
~I'm not human anymore, but yes, humans and human hybrids mate more than heat seasons. We...mate whenever we are in the mood. We will mate when angry, aroused or just bored.~ he kissed his mate's chin, licking the hollow spot.  
~I see. I guess I can mate more often, but would that create more young?~ he asked. Harry smiled and shook his head.  
~Not really, Since I am a snake hybrid, I will only be fertile once, maybe twice a year.~ Salik boweed his head, a bit upset from the notion. Harry frowned and reached for his amte's chin, lifting it so they may see eachother's eyes.  
~What's wrong now?~ Harry asked. Salik rubbed his scent onto the little male's shoulder.  
~Then why mate if not for creating clutches?~ he asked.  
~Human's and hybrids mate whenever we desire. Not just to create young, but sometimes, because it brings mates together.~  
~I see now. May I practice this fruitless breeding after we form our clutch?~ Salik hissed into his lightly pointed ear. Harry chuckled and kissed his reptile mate on the mouth.  
~You may.~

 

Albus Dumbledore snarled as he watched his last two pawns make their way out of the gates of Hogwarts. He needed to find the blasted boy.  
"Albus, Call off the search. Harry Potter is gone, and he can no longer be under your leadership." Minerva said. Dumbledore sighed and glanced down at the marriage contract.  
"I suppose you're right, Minnie. BUt that boy is in dire need of my guidence." McGonagall's eyes shot wide.  
"What do you mean by that?" she asked. Albus sighed and took off his moon shaped glasses.  
"Harry has a condition," he lied through his teeth, "That he needs an older male to bond and sipher off his excess magic. If this doesn't happene soon, He'll die from a magic overdose." Minerva gasped.  
"How awful, but if he is being overdosed with magic, his partner must be just as strong, maybe even stronger. Who do you have for him to marry?" she asked. Dumbledore smirked inwardly at her gullible pawnnette. He let out a weary, somber sigh.  
"I couldn't think of anyone else who would be compatible with him." he said. McGonagall looked up at her boss with awe in her dark eyes.  
"who did you find?" she asked.  
"I decided he should marry me, for his safety."

 

Salik slid through the forest, his senses picking up fat deer. Despite his size, he was a very silent hunter. The brush up ahead popped and two massive boars shuffled through the dirt. With his surprising steath, he struck both boars with a mild dose of his venom. The boars squealed in pain and ran, but soon stopped dead as the panic forced their blood to pump faster, spreading the venom to their hearts quicker. Pleased with his prey, Salik carried both boars in his mouth and slithered on back to the newly named Basilisk Manor.

Harry sighed happily, placing his hands on his belly. Although it would have too early to feel his first clutch, he smiled at the thought of his own family.  
~Harry, I bring fresh prey.~ Harry cocked his head in confusion. Salik's voice sounded muffled. He turned to look at his mate. Salik gaped his mouth and dropped both boars in front of mate. Harry cocked his head at the prey.  
~How do I eat it? These are much bigger than the rats we've eaten in the Chamber.~ he enquired. Salik picked up the boars and headed for the kitchen. Harry followed. As the two reached the kitchen, Salik dropped one of the boars on the massive island counter in the room. He then glanced at his mate.  
~I forget that you are only half snake, So you must eat your food in smaller bites. Shall I wait for you to prepare your meal? Or may I prepare the meat the way a sire does for young kin?~ the viper asked. Harry poked the boar and smiled once more at his mate.  
~How about I cut up my portion and you may show me how a sire preps his dinner?~ Salik licked his mate and waited as he watched his little mate search for a good knife. He found one and went back to his prey. With ease, Harry sliced a good deal of the boar into neat slices. He then packed the food away from the rest of the boar and pushed it to his mate.  
~So...How does a sire feed it's kin?~ he asked. Salik hissed happily and opened his mouth, allowing his venom to drip over the flesh. The meat sizzled, like it was being cooked, and visibly softened. After a few seconds, The boar was a chunky mush, bones included. Harry reached with his finger and swiped a bit of the gruel like mush into his mouth. He made a pleasent sound.  
~That was yummy! But do you do this for only the hatchlings?~ he asked. Salik shook his large head.  
~No, we'll even do it if we catch prey too big for our mate's to eat, such as What I did for you, or if our mate's are injured.~ Harry delicately scooped up some of mush and slurped it from his cupped hands.  
~Thank you.~ he said. Salike nuzzled his little mate.  
~You are very much welcome. After you eat, we'll rest and continue to breed.~ Harry laughed and flipped his tail suggestively.  
~My pervy snake.~ he giggled and went back to his meal. Salik, now glad his little mate was fed, devoured his boar.


	8. Something is not right

Missy wrung her hands as she watched Albus Dumbledore destory his office in a fit of rage. The young house elf trembled as the headmaster loomed over her. Her fretting got worse as Albus venomously tapped his wand in his palm. The female house elf shook, butt kept her stance.  
"I'm going to say this one last time...Where is Harry Potter?" he asked, his voice hissed like a whisper. Missy raised her head with a mild rebellious nature, defiant to her ex master.  
"I am not saying. Harry Potter helped Missy during the war, And I said I will help him anyway I can. I will not tell Headmaster where Harry Potter is, not now, not ever!" Albus snarled and pointed his wand at the little elf. The defiant she elf kept her ground and remained loyal to her young master.  
"Crucio." Missy screamed in pain as her nerves felt they were on fire. Albus growled and released the little elf from his curse.  
"Where is he?" he hissed once more. The house elf remain defiant.  
"Missy is loyal to Harry Potter, not Headnaster Dumble...fuck." she spat. Dumbledore growled angerily and pointed his wand once more.  
"CRUCIO!" The elf screamed and with her last rational though she sent to the rest of the loyal house elves a final message.  
"Protect Harry Potter!" and her mind snapped.

 

Salik hissed in surpise as several pops echoed through the room. He reared up and hissed defensively as a handful of house elves surrounded him and his slumbering mate. One house elf was rocking slightly and humming a wordless tune. Harry mumbled in his sleep and woke up, his eyes still heavy with sleep.  
~what...~ he mumbled. As he began to become awake, his eyes flew open as he took in all the elves. One grouchy looking elf walked up and had a sad expression on his face.  
"Master Harry Potter, We ask if we can serve you from now on." Kreacher asked, for once not being bitter.  
"What happened? And what happened to Missy?" he replied in english. Several house elves made whimpering sound and edged closer to the shattered house elf.  
"Headmaster Dumbledore called for Missy and tortured Missy til her mind broke. Missy remained loyal to Harry Potter to the end." a younger house elf chirped. She wore a min dress made from tea cozies and a dish towel.  
"I see, what is you name?" he asked teh little house elf.  
"I is Chirpa. Missy was Chirpa's momma." Harry gave the little elf a sad smile. He then turned to Kreature.  
"The are some old servant's quarters in the basement. You may reside there. My mate and I are going me in this room for a few days, But we could use help getting the place back into a brand new glory." the house elves let out a cheer, but Chirpa wrung her hands in worry.  
"What about Chirpa's momma? What about Missy?" she asked. Harry gave her another sad smile.  
"She can stay in one of the lower rooms. I think we can turn that room into a House elf hospice, and she may be our first patient. Will that do?" he asked Chirpa. Said young elf nodded and beamed at her new master.  
"Dobby was right, Harry Potter is so nice to house elves!" Chirpa said. She gave her new master a curtsy and grasped her broken mother's hand and flitted away to one of the lower rooms. Two house elves dressed in pillow cases with a drawn medical cross on their breasts looked expectivaly at their new Lord. Harry chuckled.  
"Will you two be medi elves for the whole manor?" he asked. The two elves smiled and bowed.  
"We is Mimi and Fiki. We helped Poppy nurse at Hogwarts We can help Chirpa with new Elf hospital room!" the twin elves chirped.  
"Good, Why don't you Mimi, go and gather supplies for the room. Here," Harry reached over Salik, who was now ignoring the group, and pulled out a purse full of galleons and handed the purse to one of the elves, "take this and go buy as much hospital supplies you can manage. And Fiki, you go help Chirpa set up the room and organize." both house elves nodded and popped away. Harry stretched and slithered out of his nest like bed, much to Salik's displeasure.  
"Now, I noticed there was a garden in the back, can at least five of you tend to it?" Several happy elves rushed to the front of the group.  
"We can help! Mistress Sprout had us work in the greeny houses at Hogwarts. What kind of garden is Harry Potter's garden?" One elf with lime green eyes asked.  
"Hmm...Although I have said it was A garden, it's actually separated from a small orchard, berry bushes, flowers and a vegetable patch. I need a few of you to tend to each one. Since i'm now a lamia human hybrid, I need to eat fresh fruit routinely. How many can tend to the orchard?" Three house elves raised their hands and rushed to the front and bowed.  
"Minky, Pinky and Dinky can work in the orchard!" Harry nodded to the three and the triplet elves popped away to tend to the orchard. Salik rolled his yellow eyes and curled in a tighter ball. Once they were sorted out, The other elves chattered amongst themselves and popped away, leaving one last elf.  
"And What is your duty?" Harry asked, trying to ingore the pulsating heat coming from his heated cloaca. The House elf smiled.  
"I is a free elf, I didn't work at Hogwarts, but With Master Snape, He needed help brewing potions and I did good work and helped. May Lili help new master with potions as well?" Lili asked. Harry smiled.  
"I'm a pretty decent potions brewer, but I could use the help, seeing that I am hopefully going to have little one's soon." Lili smiled and bowed.  
"You is kind master, Lili will help with potions and hopefully with nedw master's young hatchlings." with that, the final elf popped away.  
~Are there going to be more interruptions of our mating time?~ Salik grumbled. Harry laughed and lower his body for his breast to touch the edge of their nest, flipping his tail over, exposing a throbbing orifice ripe for mating. Salik cheered up and gently bumped his chin to his mate's silky hair. Pressing his genital slit to his mate's Salik rolled his muscles and his twin organ rubbed against Harry's slit. Harry, still in heat, was very sensitive, and moaned lewdly as the soft barbed heads rubbed his opening. Salik nuzzled his little mate's slim shoulders and pressed his barb hemipene into his waiting womb. Harry moaned and Salik wrapped his massive body gently over his mate. Harry shuddered as the barbs clung to his inner walls and he let out a soft cry and his own orgasm swept over him. The two remained in their mating knot, silenttly praying for a healthy clutch.

 

Minerva gaped at what she witnessed. Several house elves has just up and left, taking nothing and the ones that stayed were rebelling against the teachers, specifically the Headmaster. not only that, But Severus Snape has left the country, And Harry was still nowhere to be found. The feline teacher sighed and hung her head.  
"My dear friend has left, a third of the house elves have left and Harry is still nowhere to be found." she moaned with despair.  
"Madame McGonagall. I bring you news you won't like." Looking up, Minerva remained silent as the Bloody Baron floated in front of her.  
"What is it?" she asked. The Ghost of Slytherin nodded his head in respect.  
"I went to ask my previous mentor, Salazar himself, when he told me some startling news. It seems, that your Harry Potter fellow, left the castle several days ago. He left with his mate, and Severus Snape placed them in a safe area before he left for America. By what my old mentor said, Harry and his mate left for safety from the Headmaster." he said. He knew the whole sotry, but he was keeping silent, letting out a fraction of the truth. Minerva stood in shock, Her eyes wide from the emotion.  
"No! Harry must come back for his own good! If he doesn't he could die, his magic is out of control!" she stated, reciting what Albus told her. The Baron gave her a queer look.  
"Harry's magic is poweful, I'll admit. But it is in no way out of control. In fact, Harry's power was controlled and he was happily sharing his magic with his mate. I don't know who told you it needed to be honed, but frankly, I don't care. Harry Potter is safe, happy and healthy. That is all I will say." He turned to leave.  
"Wait! May I please ask where he was for most of these weeks?" McGonagall pleaded. The Bloody Baron sighed, but kept his back to the witch.  
"The Chamber of Secrets." Minerva gasped, but remained silent as the Baron flittered away.

 

Back at the New Basilisk Manor, Salik slithered among the orchard, smirking to himself as the three elves gave a bow to their new Lord. The plumed serpent hissed witha relaxed notion and slithered to the forest. Minky, Dinky and Pinky just shared a smile as their new lord disappeared into the dense woods behind the manor.  
Following a rich scent, Salik crept swiftly and quietly towards his prey. The rich aroma lead to a shallow creek. he took a small gulp of the crisp water. As he raised his head, He slithered on and paused. Flicking his tongue, he hissed possessily as the scent of another basilisk creeped into his domain.  
~female, must find the female...~ a large black basilisk slithered into his path. Rearing up, forcing his body erect, Salik tilted his nose up. The black basilisk hissed as well and mimiced the notion. The two males hissed and flared, revealing vibrant plumes. Salik rose higher, the other viper rose higher. He hissed and did something only very few basilisks could do: Using his plume, he flared, revealing a hood. The other basilisk lowered himself and backed away, defeated.  
~Fine...have it your way.~ the black basilisk slunk down and bowed his head to the victor. Salik stood erect, his hood in full view. Glaring, the black basilisk slunk away.  
Finally staking his claim on his fertile mate, the victorious viper king retracted his hood and slunk after the rich scent of meat. He hissed happily as he came across another boar and a bear. he struck the two creatures, his venom killing them quickly. With his mouth he carried back his prey to his hopefully pregnant mate.


	9. Something's changing

A month has past since Harry and Salik were retreated to their new manor. Focusing his magic, Harry tried to shift into a human form. Salik remained coiled in the nest bed, watching his mate witha hint of facinated boredom. Harry panted and ebbed his magic. Salik took note as his little mate glimmered with a dusty silver light, Harry smiled as he took in his human form once more, buck naked. He smiled as Salik rubbed his chin onto Harry's soft shoulder. He stroked between the large serpents topaz eyes.  
~Why are you turning to your old self?~ the giant snake asked.  
~I'm getting a bit fat around my middle,~ he rubbed the small bulge in his belly. ~And eating fresh food without any type of way of burning the energy is making me feel ill about myself. I just want to jog aroun the manor a few times.~ He replied. Salik turned his head and pushed his blunt snout towards Harry's slightly bulging stomach. He inhaled and shot straight up, his person estatic.  
~My Little Harry, you are getting fat, you are gestated with my clutch!~ He lifted his tiny husband and curled around him, sharing warmth. Harry gasped and placed his hands on his belly. He gasped as a firm roundness pressed against his hand.  
~I'm...pregnant... I'M PREGNANT!!!!~ he howled with delight and wrapped his arms around the large snake's neck.  
~We are finally going to have a clutch!~ Salik nuzzled the small male, especially around his gestating belly.   
~I guess I don't need to run now.~ Harry then focused his magic and shifted back in to serpent form, smiling slightly as Salik's tail wrapped protectively around his pudged middle.   
~A clutch of our own. Do basilisks have live birth or lay eggs?~ Harry asked. Salik flicked his tongue over his little mate's navel.   
~From what I can sense, Our eggs shall be birthed at the end of Summer. After that, We just need to keep them warm for two months and we'll have our hatchlings with us.~ Salik then led his little mate back towards their nest bed. Sighing, Harry chuckled at his mate's antics.   
~I'm going to call one of our elves to bring me some fruit.~ Salik said, keeping himself close to his pregnant mate. Harry laughed.   
~How are you going to do that? They can't understand you.~Harry piped. Salik bowed his head in mock shame.   
~...Damn it.~ The gargantuan asp said, deafeated. Harry chuckled.   
~I'll call them. Do you want anything else?~ he asked. Salik nuzzled his mate's curls.   
~Some of those delicous brine rats you favor?~ he asked. The green eyed wizard chuckled.   
~Alright.~ he cleared his throat and called for an elf. "Kreature!" with a pop, the aged house elf bowed to his mater and his mate.   
"Master Harry called for Kreature?" the old elf rasped. Harry gave the grouchy elf a nod.   
"My mate and I would like if you brought us some brine rats and assorted fruit. Can you do that please?" He asked. Kreature nodded and looked at his young master.   
"Kreature can sense something is up. Master Harry, are you finallt knowing you are carrying?" he asked. Harry smiled and nodded.   
"Yep, please tell the staff that we are to expect young in three months."   
"Kreature understands. I'll tell the other elves and bring up your food." he popped away. Relaxing against Salik's thick body, Harry rested his limber hands on his slightly growing waist.   
~I wonder how many we shall have?~ he hummed. Salik yawned and kept his tail wrapped around his mate.   
~I don't know. But we will find out soon.~ 

Ronald Weasley grumbled as he doctored his beer close to him. Ever since he graduated, the youngest Weasley male was trying his best to find his so called friend "Harry Potter." Ever since he vanished several months ago, he has been looking for the other man high and low. As designated best friend, it was his right to keep the serach going for his friend. He took a gulp form his drink. Letting out a sigh, he pulled out a map. Written on the map were places he has searched all over the British Isles. He wasn't near the Dark Forest, or the Forbidden Forest, He was not in London, Paris, France or even back at Surrey. He was looking all over. Sighing once more he glanced down at his next target: The Scottish Highland Woods.

 

Several house elves came skipping into the room with Platters of brine rats, assorted fruits, strips of lightly cooked meat, pitchers of juice and a large tub full of Peach liquor for Salik. Kreature bowed.  
"Kreature knows that young Master needs good food for hatchlings to live on, So Kreature asked Winky (finally placed her in!!!!-an) if she were to help prepare a congratulation feast for young master and his scaly mate." Several house elves nodded and held up their platters of food. Salik reared his head and sniffed at the yummy food, lapping up a brine rat and taking a sip from the liquor.  
"Thank you very much Kreature. Salik and I will enjoy our feast And here, " He handed a platter of fruit to the house elves, who wailed as they showered their new master with praises of kindness, "Tak this. I don't I'll be able to eat all of this. But I will try" he smiled. The old hose elf nodded and with a Snap, left, the others following suit, minus one.  
"Chirpa, what's wrong?" Harry asked. the young elf fretted, wringing her hands.  
"Chirpa want to know if you would like Chirpa to make a room into a nursery for hatchlings when they get bigger, is that alright?" she asked. Harry bit the inside of his cheek.  
"Yeah, go ahead, and make sure it's safe for young snakes to play in." Chirpa nodded and popped away. Salik lifted his head and lapped up a brine rat, enjoying the sallty sharp taste contradicting with the sweet taste of the rat meat.  
~eat little Harry. You are going to need your stregth for when the clutch arrives.~ He sipped the tub of liquor, enjoying the taste. harry rolled his eyes and bit into an asian pear, savoring the taste.  
~i will.~ he said, content with his life. Salik bumped Harry with his snout and continued to eat.  
Harry smiled and felt his swelling waist. Soon, he'll finally have the family he desires.


	10. what to be expected

At three weeks pregnant, Harry rubbed his belly which was as swollen as a full moon. Salik was in a neat coil, basking in the early summer sun. Harry had his tail stretched and also basking. Due to the eggs inside him, his waist and most of his tail has thickened and swelled to accomendate the forming eggs inside his small body. He had one more week until he lays his eggs.  
~Little mate. What is wrong? I can smell your worry.~ Salik said, lifting his head to glance at his mate. The emerald eyed male looked into his mate's golden yellow eyes.  
~Our clutch. How many will there be?~ he asked. The massive asp flicked his tongue over his mate's swell.  
~I was hatched in a clutch of two. But many basilisks have up to 20 young, my mother's mother had fifty clutchlings.~  
~50?! How in the hell are we going to raise fifty hatchlings?!~ Harry wailed, shock and amazement ectched on his kind face. Salik licked the small hoollow point in his mate's shoulder.  
~We don't. Once our young are born, only four of five will be basilisks. The rest will be a hybrid of several other snakes and will leave for their own. Only basilisks will raise their clutchlings until they are grown enough to be on their own. It takes two years for a hatchling to be grown enough it no longer needs it parents.~ he replied. Harry relaxed and rubbed his egg filled belly.  
~That makes since. Basilisks are considered king of all serpents.~ he said.   
Salik nuzzled his mate and moved his head towards the widening form of his mate's little hole. He flicked his tongue over the sensitive opening. Harry mewled and leaned on his back, flipping his tail over to exposed a now slick orifice. Salik rubbed his snout to the hole and stuck his tongue into the sweet scented hole. Harry moaned and traced his stomach and navel with pearl colored nails. Salik licked the trembling sides and lapped up his mate's rich juices.  
As Salik pleasured his little mate, he pondered as he felt his own nethers become flooded with pressing heat from arousal. He pulled away from his mate, who let out a agonised wail, and flipped his tail to see that his hemipenes were exposed, and erect, the barbs glistening with his own secretion. Harry panted and flipped over, slithering gently to his mate's exposed organs.  
~Salik, I'm going to do something that many couple do for their mate.~ he hissed, making his eyes become dark with lust. Salik cocked his head.  
~What is that, Little Harry?~ he asked. Harry smiled And blew a gentle stream of cool air over the twitching heads. Salik let out a pleased shriek.  
~This.~ Harry then took one of the barbed heads into his mouth and sucked, he used his hands to gently squeeze and rub the other head. Salik went rigid as he felt waves of lust and euphoria electrocuted through his body, He thrashed his head, his tongue hanging out. Harry smiled and sucked, using his tongue to traced the barbs and wrap around the smooth base. With his hands, he ran trimmed nails over each barbm and pinched the slit in the opening, making Salik thrash the tip of his tail like a frisked cat. Removing his red lips from his mate's head, he blew a stream of air over the head. Salik let out another scream twisted his body, making his tail arch. Harry smiled and then "attcked" the other head, nipping the tip and sucking hard as his tongue twirled around barbs and the base. Salik let out a silent shriek and allowed his tongue to hang loose in his mouth. Salikt hen went rigid once more and Harry kept his grip on the fleshy organs. Salik let out another shriek, and Harry coughed slightly as sticky, salty fluid covered his hands and the back of his throat. The gargantuan viper collapsed and used his limp tail to bring his mate towards his panting chest. Harry smiled and cuddled the large snake.  
~What was that?~ Salik whispered, all erratic energy sapped from him. He leaed down and licked a droplet of his spent seed from his pregnant mate's mouth.  
~That is what humans call oral sex.~  
~I like it.~ Harry smiled and rubbed his mate's red plume.  
~I knew you would.~

^^^^~^^^^

McGonagall sat in her room and looked down at the small picture of one baby Harry Potter. Lily gave it to her before she died.  
"I always loved the child, But how could I be so blind to his needs, So blind that he sought love and companionship from the most dark creature ever to be knowned?" She bemoaned. WItht eh help of Salazar's portrait, she found the easiest way down to the Chamber and stumbled over some melted piles of ragged cloth, a broken pair of brass glasses and a giant snakeskin in a neat pile. From what she learned, Harry came down here and fell in love....with a full grown male Basilisk! SHe sighed and stood, waling over to the doorway to her chambers. Her black/grey hair was undone and frazzled. She smmiled sadly at the picture, failing to noitce her door was being opened and closed.  
"Hello...Ah, Minerva! I was just looking for you! How is the search for Harry coming along?" Albus said, his eyes brimming with mirth and light. Minerva scowled.  
"You...you lying shit filled haggis!!! YOU TOLD ME HARRY NEEDED TO BE BONDED WITH YOU! YOU TOLD ME HE COULD DIE IF NOT BONDED! YOU SAID THAT HIS MAGIC WAS OUT OF CONTROL! I can see through your lies now, and I found out Harry's heart was being brokened by you, by me, by everyone human! I pray that you never find him and destroy what happiness he has found. And If I ever catch you in another lie...you'll pay dearly." McGonagall huffed witha swift movements, packed her stuff. Dumbledore sighed and removed his wand.  
"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Minnie, you were a terrific friend, but I will miss you." He pointed his wand to his dear friends turned back.  
"Avada Kedavra."

^^^^~^^^^

Salik and Harry sat side by side as they watched the Scottish skies bleed red with the dying sunlight. Both basilisk and hybrid smiled as both looked down to the swollen belly of the pregnant male. Salik traced the swelled flesh with his tongue and nuzzled his mate's lean shoulder. Harry leaned against his mate's blunt snout. The hybrid male sighed and closed his eyes.  
~Are you alright? Are the eggs bothering you?~ Salik asked. Harry shook his head.  
~No, I'm just...content, right now.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how many babies should there be? I was thinking three, maybe four.


	11. Eggs and felines

Sweat was starting to bead on his forehead as his stomach muscles rippled. Harry panted and Salik rubbed his blunt snout on his little mate's shoulder. Harry reached low on his tail and felt his opening grow wider, about four inches wider. Salik flicked his tongue at the orifice. He shot straight up and nudged his pregnant mate to their quarters.  
~Little mate, Let's go to the nest now. Our clutch is coming.~ Harry nodded and leaned against his mate. The two slithered up to their nest, but were surprised as every house elf held a tiny candle, making a small trail of soft light to their room.  
Kr...Kreature." the wizened house elf bowed and stepped forward, holding a candle in his wrinkled hands.  
"Yes, Master Harry?" he asked. Harry smiled, but made a grimace as his stomach rippled from contractions.  
"What are all of you elves doing?"  
"We's house elves are honoring our young master and his mate as they ready to welcome newborn babies into the home. Only kind and noble masters will recieve this type of honor." he stated. Harry smiled, but then let out a gasp in pain as his belly rippled once more.  
"Thank you for the honor. But I must be going." The elves bowed and kept their vigil as both masters retired into the room. The elves remained outside of the door, keeping a loyal vigil and watch for their pregnant master.

Salik used his teeth and blunt nose to make a small dimple in their blacnkets for the birth nest. Harry winced and curled into the nest, exposing his cloaca as it stretched.  
~It's time Harry. I will assist you.~ Harry nodded and let out a groan of pain as something big began to press against his opening. Salik placed his head towards his mate's opening orifice. The green eyed male let out a yell and out slipped one pearl colored oval egg. It was the size of a divining orb, and a grey color with some reflectable spots, making it have miniature rainbows on the surface. Salik opened his mouth and gently picked up the egg. Harry kept his eyes on his egg as made a sobbing laugh when his rather tender mate delicatly placed the egg by his breast. Harry reached out and ran a shaky hand over the egg's shell.  
"It's leathery." he said, in hoarse english. Salik rubbed his snout on the egg, pleased and licked the surface.  
~It will harden in a few minutes. Then the only way to break the egg is when the newborn hatches.~ Harry stroked the egg, content. He smiled happily as he felt the shell become as hard as granite.  
~One down.~ Salik hissed happily and placed the now harden egg to be wrapped in warm cloths, still close to his maate's side. Harry placed a kiss on his mate's blunt nose. He then grimaced as he felt his adominable muscles ripple. He rose onto his hands and groaned. Due to the first egg, the next was going to be easier to birth. He gasped as his next treasure began to breach.

 

Minerva panted, her drab fur damp from a recent rain. She looked up and mewed in pleasure as she took in a magestic manor. The feline limped towards the manor.  
"Damn that...DUmble...fuck! I can't believe he would try to kill me for speaking my mind. Thank heavens That was just a parrot I transfigured to look like me after words." she griped.  
After Albus casted the killing curse at McGonagall, she shifted into her feline body and the curse bounced and hit her doppleganger she stashed behind her. Minerva then jumped out of the window, fracturing one of her cat legs and cutting herself on some fallen glass. The scottish woman then ran as far as she could, leaving behind her wand, her clothes, everything. She ran for days, when she finally came across this wonderous manor. She limped up into what seemed like a garden. Taking her battered body, she collasped onto the front step, exausted. Finaly safe, she fell asleep, ignoring her injuries for much needed rest.

 

Five round pearly eggs were in a small clutch at his breast. Some had a dried trickle of blood dotting the shells. His stomach now flat, Harry curled his heavy tail around the five precious eggs.  
~Five. We had five. How many will be basilisks?~ he asked. Salik, also curled around his mate and clutch, licked the eggs.  
~None.~ Harry felt heartbroken, but Salik hissed kindly and licked the eggs again.  
~None are basilisks, but two are hybrids, like you. One is a black adder, and the rest are duds.~ he said. Harry winced, his opening throbbing with pain, as he sat up and stroked each egg. His green eyes were brimming with tears.  
~Can you tell which is which?~ he asked. Salik bowed his head.  
~I can't. All I can do is tell what they'll be. Not which. Sorry Harry.~ Harry sighed and rested his head on the over stuffed pillows.  
~I see.~ Salik rested his head on Harry's long hair, which was pulled into a thick braid.  
"Don't worry, Harry. Our hybrid clutchlings will need us for as long as a human does. We will even make more, if we must." The hybrid smiled, and curled tighter around his eggs.  
~Alright.~ And once more, he was content.

 

Albus sighed with weariness as two Aurors bound his hands and snapped his wand. Several teachers gasped and even threw hexes at him, obiviusly livid at his crime. Flitwick stepped close to the older man, his eyes brimmed with tears.  
"How could you Albus. She was your friend. And You killed her." With that, he walked away, and kept his head bowed.  
As they approached the infamous prison, Dumbledore collasped to his knees.  
"What have I done...What have I. Done?" he then threw his head back and yelled, his voice filled with anguish.


	12. Hello Minerva!

Harry smiled and traced his fingers over the smooth surface of one of the eggs. The impenetrable shell was warm and smooth under his palm. Salik nudged an egg to be curled around it's mother's tail. The two were content with their clutch, feeling long awaited peace as the five eggs were clutched to Harry's naked belly.  
~Harry, let's go for a stroll in the forest.~ Salik asked. Harry gasped and clung to his eggs tighter.  
~no! What if something happens to our babies?!~ he wailed. The gargantuan serpent nuzzled his mate. He flicked his tongue over the tough shells of their clutch. Harry fretted his lip and curled tighter around the, to his mind, fragile eggs.  
~Harry, the eggs will be fine. I told you before, nothing can break the shell except for the hatchling inside. Now, please, come with me? You need to relax and get some sun. Summer is almost over, and you need the warmth.~ the king of snakes whispered to his little mate. Harry looked down at his clutch, and looked back at his mate, still worried.  
~Nothing will hurt them?~ he asked. Salik nodded.  
~...okay then. Let's go for a walk.~ uncurling from the clutch, Harry leaned against Salik's massive side and used his magic to place a small, yet strong, barrier around the five orbs. Salik rolled his eyes, an awesome feat for a snake, and nudged his little mate to the door. With a final sigh, Harry followed his mate, leaving his eggs behind for the first time since they were lain.

~   
~888888888  


Minerva woke with a gasp and panted as her injured body struggled to get up. The door she was sleeping in front of creaked open, and her fur bristled, ready for a fight. She relaxed as a young house elf gaped at her broken body.  
"You'se poor kitty, Here, let Suki help you." the kind house elf reached down and gently scooped the feline up. McGonagall relaxed and leaned against Suki's kind skin. She purred. Suki grinned and carried the feline towards the newly made hospital room.  
As they got closer to the room, Minerva looked around, she was amazed. All around the massive manor, were the house elves from Hogwarts! Curious, she lifted her head and much as she could and peered as several house elves were happily busy, and a few were gaping at her. If she could have paled through her pelt, she would have. They recognised her.  


***************

The warm late summer sun made Harry smile as the vitamin riched light lathered his nude body. Salik was slithering ahead, gently pushing some of the brush and shrubs away. Harry smiled and inhaled, loving the rich scent of the forest engulfing his heightened senses. He kept his pace with Salik as the massive viper lead Harry to a...pond.  
~Salik, why are we here?~ he asked. His larger mate gave him a serpentine grin and then coiled next to the pond.  
~You are still sore from the birthing, and I found that mixing this pond water with a few drops from my venom and blood helps ease the pain from fights, birthing and even shedding. Basilisks cam preform certain feats of magic, like gifting parseltongue to others, and such. Harry, after you soak in the water, you'll feel a bit better.~ he murmered. Harry smiled at the kindness from his mate and he slunk into the water. salik allowed a few drops of his venom to mix in the water. He then plucked one of his scales and allowed his rich blood to flow a bit. Harry hummed as the mixture warmed and soothed his still sore body. He birthed their clutch only three days ago, but he felt like his body just layed their eggs today.  
~It's nice. Thank you Salik.~ he whispered, relaing into the water. Salik nodded and remained sentinal.  
~Anything for you, my little mate.~

  


His skin and scales now fresh and a bit tender, Harry strolled along side his mate as the massive serpent slithered back to the manor. In his mouth were two fat boars and a stag, field dressed and ready to be eaten.   
~Salik, I know it's getting late in the year, but will our clutch be able to be safe after they hatch?~ Harry whispered. The gargantuan snake paused and dropped the meat. He turned to his little mate and gently carressed his should with his cool tongue.   
~Our young will be fine. But our two hybrid clutchlings will need to be fed and they will grow at a human's rate. They will need us for a while. And when you are ready, we shall have another clutch.~ Harry smiled and leaned against the tough hide of his serpetine lover.   
~I understand. But now, let's get home and eat. I'm starving!~ Salik picked up his prey once more and the two scurried back to the manor.   


  
Minerva purred as fresh fish and meat were lain in front of her, three of her legs were bandaged, a part of her neck and her tummy were wrapped in clean wraps. She delicatly ate her food, forgetting how hungery she was from her run from Albus. She blicked curiously at the old elf that was rocking in one of the beds. She was mumbling to herself, and rocking back and forth. A younger house elf sat next to her, patiently feeding her some pumpkin soup and lemon water. The older house elf ate, but still held her far away, broken eyes.  
"Chirpa loves Missy, and Chirpa hopes Missy gets better. Mummy, Chirpa will stay with you." the younger house elf muttered. The older elf, Missy just continued her rocking.  
Her fur bristled as her delicate nose caught the scent of snake. McGonagall bore her fangs as what looked like a female lamia enter the room. The other creature had long, foamy black hair, "her" skin was milky white and sporting little breast. "Her" nails were the color of pearls and she had large green eyes. The lamia's tail was long and was in a black and green diamond pattern. The lamia chattered with some of the house elves, but stopped as "her" eyes landed on Minerva's still injured form. "She" smiled.  
"Hello Professor. How did you get here?" Minerva felt her jaw drop, which made the lamia (now obvisously male) laugh at the sight. Focusing her magic, Minerva felt her bandages snap and pop off her body and her now nude human form gaped at the male.  
"Har...Harry?!"


	13. Catching up

The newly mothered male smiled as the feline teacher struggled to rise to her injured feet. Harry motioned for two of the elves to come forth with potions. Minerva stood, oblivious to her nakedness, and winced as pressure was placed on her injured legs and bit back her yowl of agony.  
"McGonagall. As much as I am pleased to see you, why are you here? More likely, how did you get here? This manor is heavily warded and my mate is very protective of our nest." Minerva gasped.  
"Mate?" the lamia nodded. Feeling a bit faint, Minerva sat back down and the two waiting elves gently poured two replenishment tonics, a SkeleGro and a pepper up down her maw. The animagus sneered slightly at the taste.  
"My mate, Salik, is currently in the kitchens." he replied. The cat like teacher inhaled, scenting a larger male creature among the manor.  
"Why is he there?" she asked. Harry sighed and ran a delicate hand down his belly, still soft from labor.  
"He is dropping off fresh kill he caught only a short while ago. In fact, Suki!" an airy pop and the kind elf which helped her, Suki, bowed in front of Harry.  
"Suki was called?" the little elf asked. Suki caught McGonagall's eye and smiled. Minerva smiled back, and blushed as she remembered her nudity.  
"Suki, inform Salik and the kitchen elves that some warm stew and seasoned rolls should be for dinner. And can you bring McGonagall some clean clothes?" the lady elf nodded and popped away. Minerva clutched at the blanket under her and covered her bare skin. Harry chuckled and with his magic, shifted back into lamia form. He sighed as his silky smooth scales glided over his humanized flesh and his slender legs form into his long, green tail.  
"Oh my. What happened to make you into such a magnificent creature?" McGonagall asked.  
"Once you meet Salik, you'll understand." the older woman scowled at the passive answer.  
"I see. Well, to answer your questions, Albus lost his senile mind and tried to kill me. He got upset that I was upset over what he was planning, so he tried to cast the killing curse at me. I escaped, thank the heavens, but got injured in the process. I dragged myself away from the one place I usually felt safe at, and collapsed on your doorstep. That elf, Suki was it, found me and took me here. I noticed a few elves recognized my feline form but remained quiet. But i'm glad it was you whom i found shelter with." she explained. Harry closed his eyes and leaned in to hug the elder woman.  
"Minerva, I'm so sorry. If I stayed, then none of this would have happened." he bemoaned, voice heavy with sympathetic sorrow. McGonagall sighed and hugged the young male back.  
"No Harry. It was a good thing you left. Albus revealed his true self when you did, and now the world knows who he is. Besides, you shouldn't give up your happiness for the old bastard anyway." Harry laughed at her words, his sorrow lifting. Minerva smiled, her blush seemingly painted permanently on her cheeks. The blanket tight against her skin, she leaned towards Harry's ear.  
"When is that little elf coming back with some clothes?" she asked, highly embarrassed. Harry laughed.

~8888888~

Salik hissed happily as the elves scurried around his girth to cook. The boars he slain were already diced and boiling for stew. The deer was being quartered and stored in a freeze box the elves have created. Flicking his black tongue, the male basilisk hissed happily as he scented his lithe mate gliding over to their nesting room. He nudged an elf towards a bowl of chilled fruit and juices and used his tail to make the little odd creature follow him.  
~8~  
As the elf carried the food, the massive snake caught wind on another being, an older female who stunk of a street cat.  
~My little Harry, who did you find?~ he asked as he entered the room. The wizened female let out a shrill shriek of fear and went to move in front of his mate. The male mother scowled.  
~Salik, you scared her.~ the lamia chided. Chuckling, the giant beast slithered behind his mate, making the cat lady jump to the other side of the room, and curled around his small mate.  
~Forgive me. But she is a stranger and you are allowing her near our clutch. I am in my rights to be a bit wary.~ he replied. Minerva coughed slightly, gaining attention from the two viperous beings.  
"Um you must be Salik, am I right?" she asked.  
~I am.~ Salik replied. Harry translated. McGonagall sighed and relaxed slightly.  
"I see, so you must have used your inner magic to change Harry, right?" she asked.  
~I did. We held attraction for one another, but in order for us to be together, he had to change a bit.~ again, Harry translated. Salik hissed lightly and the elf, who was almost forgotten, came in with the food.  
~Harry, you are still weak. Eat.~ obeying, Harry curled his tail and appeared to be lounging on the comfy blankets. Minerva, realizing she was safe and the basilisk wasn't talking to her, sat down as well. Her foot nudged something the size of a pearl colored quaffle. Salik immediately reared up, his body puffing up in defense. Both Harry and Minerva jumped.  
~Salik! Calm down! You told me nothing can harm our eggs!~ Harry yelled. Minerva, cowering, began to inch back from the massive serpent.  
"What did I do?" she asked. Harry, finally calming his mate, turned to his ex teacher. He motioned her over, and gently revealed his five diamond tough eggs.  
"A few days ago, Salik and I became parents, Well, kind off. Since both lamias and basilisks are rare, he is a bit possessive of the eggs. But never the less, we are happy." McGonagall gasped.  
"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't hurt any of them. Did I?" she asked, concern in her voice. Harry smiled and ran a finger along the shell she bumped.  
"No. The eggs are fine. in fact, you could drop them off the tallest tower and they'll be fine, but I wouldn't do that." Minerva chuckled and leaned down. She cast a glance at her ex student, who nodded, and traced the minuscule grooves on the hardy shell. Salik hissed a warning, earning him a slap from Harry's own tail, and watched the feline closely.  
"Beautiful. Are any basilisks?" she asked. Both Harry and the sire shook their heads.  
"No basilisk babies this clutch. But two are lamias, one is an adder, the rest decoy duds." The animagus nodded.  
"Not bad for a first clutch." Harry smiled.  
"No. not bad indeed."

~8888888~

Dinner came and since Salik didn't eat human food, he remained in the nest. Harry, back in human form, sat down diagonal from Minerva at the semi large table. The old Tranfiguration teacher hummed pleasantly as she sipped the boar stew. Harry chuckled and bit into a garlic roll.  
"Dinner is splendid Harry. The rolls so moist and light and the stew cooked thoroughly and spiced just right. I was never one for wine or such, so the pumpkin juice and apple cider were just right for the meal." she praised. Harry smiled and sipped his juice.  
"Well, the praise and credit should go to the elves, they worked so diligently for our delightful meal." he said. Minerva nodded.  
"I know. In fact," she stood and addressed the air above and around them, "Thank you for our delicious meal and may you cook us many more." throughout the manor's kitchens, the elves wept happily and began to mix up recipes for next time.  
~8~  
Harry lead Minerva to another room, this one close to his nest.  
"You can sleep here. And I know Salik will bitch about it, but never mind him for now, but you can stay here as long as you desire. In fact, please stay until our clutch hatches. they need a nana." McGonagall gasped. Harry, knowing exactly what he done, smiled cheekily.  
"You mean it?" she asked. Harry nodded.  
"Minerva, from the time I arrived at Hogwarts, you were like a mother to me. You watched over me, spoiled me and even cried for me. I wouldn't expect nothing more if my children had you for a grandmother." Minerva let out a happy cry and wrapped her little lion snake into a hug.  
"I would be honored."


	14. Chapter 14

To his blue eyes, Ron just saw a discarded, rundown house with a ram shackled garden and shed. But there was immense magical energy surrounding the domain. He inched forward, and the magical barrier was beginning to shimmer and slowly shred. Pulling out his wand, he focused his magic and the illusion fell. He gasped. He was not expecting this.  
The manor was beautiful. And the garden was ripe with fruit, herbs and flowers. As the red haired wizard crept closer, he spotted several elves mingling and going on with their work. And in the middle of the giggling elves was a young lamia! Its androgynous beauty held his gaze. Long black hair fell to its hips, and a diamond pattern ran in green and black down its long tail, measuring from he can see, about 20, 30 feet. As he edged closer, he gasped. Only one person he knew had, has, those emerald eyes.  
"Harry. I found you." He crept closer.

~~88~~

The cool autumn air made Harry shiver as he strolled in his serpent form along the garden. Several elves were keeping him company as he scoured the gardens. He hummed to himself, and sensed Salik nearby hunting. Minerva was inside, enjoying some hot tea and butter cookies.  
"Lord Basilisk Mate?" a small elf asked. Harry paused and peered down.  
"Please, i'm just Harry."  
"Lord Harry, Wees want to know what you is looking for." the elf asked. Harry smiled and slithered closer to the squash and pumpkins.  
"I'm hooping to have pumpkin soup made foe today, so I was going to look for a good size pumpkin." the elf chirped.  
"Oh! I can do that!" The elf then spun and scurried over to the plumpest pumpkin in the field. He then presented it towards to lamia.  
"Will this do?" Harry examined the large squash, and tapped it slightly with a pearl colored finger.  
"This will do rather nice. Thank you, Can you take it to the kitchens and ask the staff to prepare the soup? And Some garlic rolls, and buttered bread."  
"Okay Master Harry." With a pop, the elf left. Harry hummed and shifted back into human form. He was clothed, but his feet were bare. He shivered.  
~Harry?~ Said male jumped slightly as he watched his gargantuan mate slither close, a deer in his mouth. The massive beast dropped the dead deer and curled around his slim mate.  
~Salik, Did you have a good hunt?~ Harry asked.  
~I did, But how are you?~ Harry smiled.  
~A bit cold, guess I only have a basilisks' heat when I'm a lamia.~ Salik hissed softly and nuzzled his mates' belly.  
~I see, you should go inside. The weather is getting colder.~ The snake mentioned. Harry smiled and slid back into lamia form.  
~I guess. I just feel restless. Something is going to happen, and I don't know what it is.~ Harry sighed and leaned against his larger mate.  
~I feel it too, It may be that the eggs are going to hatch soon.~  
~But they're not supposed to hatch until mid winter!~ Harry exclaimed. Salik picked up his deer and began to trek back to the manor.  
~Maybe, But it could be because you are a Lamia, and wizard at the same time, so our eggs may hatch sooner.~ Harry gasped lightly.  
~Won't that hurt them?~ Salik did not reply. Neither noticed the blue eyes following their moves.

~~88~~

Minerva smiled as her friend and his massive mate slithered in, The larger male carrying a big buck in his mouth. Her smile fell as she took in Harry's' worried face.  
"Harry! IS something wrong?" she asked. Harry tensed.  
"Our eggs may hatch soon." McGonagall gasped and set down her tea.  
"But! It's too early!" she yelped. Standing, the older witch enveloped her friend in a hug.  
"I know, But Both Salik and I are on edge, and Our eggs may hatch sooner then we think. Minerva, I'm scared." Harry cried and Salik took the time to set his deer in the kitchens.  
"There, There. I'm here to help. Can you tell me when you started to felt off?" Harry took a deep breath and sat down next to his older teacher.  
"This morning, something just felt...not right, and i thought a walk in the garden would help, but the feeling just increased." Minerva thought it through.  
"Have you checked on your eggs?" Harry shot up.  
"I haven't! Oh, Merlin, they could be hatching now!"

~~88~~

Three of the five round orbs were shaking. Salik lifted one and sat it in his mouth. His rough tongue traced grooves over a now crackling surface. Harry watched as he set the egg down and repeated the process with the rest. They both watched as one egg began to form larger cracks, and soon, a small hand reached out, digging at the shell. Salik was pleased.  
~A Lamia. That's good.~ Salik then nudged the broken egg and soon a slime covered tail slid out, followed by a chubby torso and a head covered in dark hair. Harry reached out and gently picked up the newborn. The baby appeared to be five months old from her head to her hips. Her tail was a dark green with honey colored rings going down from mid tail to her tip.  
~She's beautiful. Salik, what's her name?~ Salik traced his tongue over the baby, who them whimpered and curled her tail along her mothers' arm, her chubby arms clinging to his chest.  
~This one will be named Varissa.~ Harry cooed at his newborn daughter. Minerva watched from a safe distance.  
"What's her name?" she asked. Harry slithered over to the cat witch and deposited the baby into her arms.  
"Meet Varissa. Our first born lamia." Minerva cooed at the baby, who scrunched up her meatball nose and let out a slight cry. Harry then took her back and settled her in a warm part of their nest to sleep. HE then turned as the second egg began to shake.  
This egg crackled and split open like an overripe pumpkin. Inside was a large black serpent.  
~The adder. He will remain in the manor until spring, then be released in the garden.~ Salik nudged the reptile over to another part of the nest and has two elves feed it fat rats. The serpent hissed softly and curled in a coil.  
~His name, will be Salem.~Harry stated. The newly name Salem looked up at his dam and rested, knowing he was safe.  
The final shaking egg paused. Harry then laid down on his belly and kissed the remaining egg.  
~Come on out. We're waiting for you.~ The egg gave another shudder and basically exploded. A wail rose from the remains of the egg. Salik dipped his head down and gently picked up another newborn lamia. This one was already giggling.  
~Another girl. Her name will be Liana.~ The newborn giggled and wriggled from her fathers' grasp and she was quick to slither to her mother. This one had a head of glossy red hair and had a tail of braided robin blue and berry red. The last two egg remained unhatched.  
"Liana. Varissa. My baby girls. And my son, Salem" Harry said in English. The two girls then let out identical whimpers of hunger. Minerva smiled at the new family and stood.  
"I'll go get some food. you enjoy your family." She then spun on her heel and walked away. HArry smiled and settled in his nest, Salik curling up next to him. He placed both babies and Salem next to his navel, finally content

~~88~~

Ron stood in front of the door, his wand drawn. This was it. He was going to see his friend, whether he wanted to or not.


	15. Weasley wrath

Chirpa frowned as she walked towards the manor door. A rude and semi cruel aura radiated from the other side. The small elf huffed.  
"Whoever it is, Chirpa will serve her masters well." she muttered. The person knocked again, more forceful.  
"HARRY POTTER!!! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!!!" Chirpa paled.  
"Weasley...no, NOOOO!!!!!!" she then placed up very powerful wards and enchantments to keep the spiteful redhead out. She heard the Weasley man roar in anger.  
"LET ME IN!!!!" he screamed. She quickly called in other elves. About ten more popped up.  
"Chirpa, whats it wrong?" one elf replied, glancing at the door. Chirpa tugged on her droopy long ears.  
"A bad man! A bad man is at the door! He wants to hurt Masters Harry and Basilisk master!!! We must stop him!" she wailed. The other elves stiffened.  
"We's will stop him from entering. Go warn our Masters." Soon the other ten elves launched their own wards and began to gather things to fight the wizard if he makes it in the manor. Chirpa, now slightly hopeful her plan will work, she popped away to warn her beloved masters.

~~~88~~~

Harry was still smiling as Liana and Varissa cooed happily as they devoured some deer mush their sire created. Salik smiled the only way a snake can smile. Minerva smiled and cooed at her little granddaughters. Salem was still asleep, he was only eight inches long. a skittish elf had fed him a plump mouse pup she scurried to find.  
"IS there anything wrong with them? You know, for being born early?" McGonagall asked. Salik lifted his massive head and shook it.  
~NO, Due to Harry's own magic, their growth was advanced, so in fact, they are right on time.~ he said. Harry translated. Minerva nodded her head and laughed as Liana finished her mush and stretched her arms in a yawn. She whimpered and held out her chubby arms to be held, the tip of her tail wagging like a puppy's. Minerva cooed and picked her up. Liana cooed and nuzzled the older witch's long black hair, which hung loose along her body. The fix creatures of magic were in peace, at long last.  
POP! Chirpa panted and hurried to her master. Varissa growled rather cutely, but continued to eat. Salem hissed, but did nothing, his venom still too weak to do any damage. Salik and Harry rose to meet her.  
"My Lords! A very mean wizard is at the doors! He wants in, but Chirpa gots her friends to hold him at the door. What should we do?!" she cried. The infant lamia twins whimpered as they felt their mother's worry and their sire's wrath.  
"Who is it, Chirpa?" Harry asked. He summoned his wand from the hiding place he kept it in, and held it ready. Minerva unsheathed her wand and got it ready too. Salik reared up, inflating himself to be much bigger and imposing.  
"He has red hair and blue eyes, Tall and apparently as short temper." she clarified. Harry paled, but flushed with rage.  
"Ronald Weasley." MInerva took the name with contempt.  
"What should we do, Harry?" she asked. Harry turned to his three newborns. Varissa was cuddling with Liana's droopy tail and Salem was puffing up, ready to protect his siblings.  
"I will meet him face on. I've ran too much. It's time to act like a true Griffindor and face him."  
~Harry, shall I accompany you? I will stay with our young if I must, but you are my First priority.~ Salik hissed.  
~I know, you'll be at my side.~ he turned to his former teacher, "Minerva, will you protect our children if it came down to that?" Minerva nodded.  
"I can do that, if it comes to a fight, i'll take them to my family home. They'll be safe there."  
"okay. Let's go." Harry then focused his magic and turned into his human form. He wore just silk black robes and wore no shoes. Salik nuzzled the small man. The two then walked/slithered on out. Chirpa popped away to get ready.

~~88~~

Ronald Weasley was getting very, very upset. Ten house elves had locked him in a room and removed his wand, his portkey and even scrying glass. All the spells he learned from his brothers apparently didn't do much except get him to and through the door. A door creaked open, making him turn. He sneered as he watched his former friend walk in, but paled drastically as he watched a massive sixty foot male basilisk slither in behind him.  
"What do you want Ron?" Harry snipped, getting straight to the point. Ron snarled.  
"Potter, Why did you leave us all behind?! We looked for you! Searched everywhere for you! I went to my brothers to learn ward breaking spells and more! And here I find you, a freakin lamia. WHere is your tail, Potter?" he sneered. Harry closed his eyes and took a calming breath.  
"I left for a reason. You, stealing from my personal items, Hermione, thinking she's holier than thou, and DUmbledore, for trying to control me. Did you know what he's done? What he had planned for me? He made it that I don't get to make my own choices on who I marry, how I live and such! So I left, no one really cared for me. Not the Dursleys, Not Dumbledore, not even you. So why are you here now? If it's money, name your price and i'll pay it, just so I can keep living in peace." Harry growled. Salik hissed and rose up, his massive head reaching the top of the ceiling. Ronald slammed his hands down on the table in front of him.  
"YOU THINK ALL I WANT IS MONEY?! I came to bring you back to the Wizarding world! I can see it now, that snake, that fucking basilisk, he has you under a spell. Come back with us, and we can kill him, freeing you. Come back and we can save you." Harry's jaw dropped.  
"How can you think of such a thing? Salik actually saved me, and gave me what I wanted for so long."  
"And what's that?" Ron sneered. Harry smiled and placed a loving kiss on Salik scaly nose.  
"He gave me someone to love me. I became his chosen."


	16. return to the wizarding world

Ron left. But he vowed to return with others. NOw that his barriers and wards were destroyed, Harry knew he had no chance on repairing them to their extent of power. The hybrid sighed and leaned against a wall. Salik slithered to his side.  
~What's wrong, my mate?~ he hissed. Harry sighed once more and shifted into lamia form. he gripped the massive beasts non existent neck.  
~Ron was right.~  
~about what?~  
~I need to go back. I have to return to the wizarding world. But how will they act, knowing now I am not human anymore? Salik, I'm scared.~ he admitted. The basilisk nuzzle his smaller mate and flicked his tongue over the pale neck of his beloved.  
~Don't be too scared. You have me. You have the cat, and you have our younglings.~ he replied. Harry smiled and leaned into his mate.  
~I guess you're right. But I must be ready.~ He leaned off his mate and slithered towards their nursery. Salik followed, his girth making him a bit slower. Harry entered, Salik right behind him. Varissa was nibbling on her tail and Liana was playing with her brother Salem. Salem had yet to talk, and the two lamia toddlers were too little. Minerva was reading a book, casually watching the young ones. Harry smiled and made his long tail coil. Both infant lamia squealed as they saw their mother and slithered over. Salem followed.  
"Harry, you look tense."McGonagall quipped. Harry smiled tiredly, and held out his arms for his babies. Liana crawled up into her mother's waiting arms and Varissa hugged the fat part of his tail. Salem slithered up and coiled around his dames neck.  
"I made my decision. We are returning to the outside world. I'm done with running. ANd I'm not afraid of the world anymore. I have a family, And a home now. If returning to the wizarding world protects my family, then I will go back." Minerva nodded and stood, closing her book.   
"I will join you. You are correct, It's time to act like a true Griffindor and face our problems head on. But Harry, what about the babies?" Harry gasped.  
"You're right." he turned to Salik. ~Salik, what about Varissa and Liana? Salem is fine, but if we return to the other world, what will happen to our girls? someone will see them and try to kill them if they realize they are lamias! I don' want to hide them, but can they shift, like me?~ he asked. Salik nuzzled his daughters, who both squealed and giggled as their father flicked his long tongue at them. Salem yawned and went back to sleep.  
~If you concentrate your energy, I think that they can shift like you.~ Harry nodded and shifted into human form. Both girls look confused as Harry never appeared human in front of them before. Varissa's green eyes watered and soon she let out a wail. She wanted her normal momma back. LIana soon joined her. Salem woke to his sisters and took a double take at his dame. He was human. Now all three newborns were in a conniption. Harry and Minerva chuckled. FOcusing his magic, he allowed to over flow on Liana first. Liana stopped her wailing and hiccuped as the magic shifted her pretty colored tail into two stubby knobby legs. She was soon buck naked and toppled over, now upset she cannot slither. She continued her wailing. Harry laughed and picked her up. Liana whimpered and gave her little legs a kick. She liked that. SHe kicked again. Soon she was giggling once more and tried to crawl.   
Once his younger daughter was settled, he did the same to Varissa and her autumn tinged tail also turned into stubby knobby legs. Pretty soon both babies were crawling and giggling, enjoying their new movements. Salem seemed to pout. Salikl flicked his tongue over his son as well.  
~I think you can do the same with Salem. HIs energy tastes and smells like his sisters.~ Harry nodded and did just that, focusing his magic on the snake. Salem hissed gleefully as his own tail was shifted into stubby legs as well. HIs serpent torso was soon replaced with a toddlers and his head was last to change. Minerva cooed at the now human snake.  
"He looks just like you did, Harry. WHen you were that age." she said. Harry smiled. Salem look at his dame and gave him a very human smile. He giggled, surprising himself at the sound. He giggled again. All three grown adults gazed lovingly at the three now very human looking toddlers.

~~88~~

Salik grumbled as he was shrunk down to a snake no bigger than a king cobra. Fifteen feet and only a few inches fat. He hissed most unpleasantly.  
~I hate this kind of travel.~ he grumbled. Harry laughed and Held the human Salem to his side. All three babies were dressed in matching onesies and held by Minerva and Harry. Liana and Varissa were with their grandma, and Salem and Salik held by Harry.  
~You'll live.~ he turned to Minerva. "Are you ready?"  
"Ready as I'll every be." nodding, Both humans waved farewell to their home, the elves waving back.  
"We'll be back." Harry yelled. The elves cheered and waved them off. Inhaling, and keeping their family close. Both Minerva and Harry disapparated.


	17. Chapter 17

Someone screamed as Harry stumbled into place, Minerva following him. He turned to the older woman, who stepped gracefully, her arms carrying squirmy babes. Salik hissed, and slithered down to the ground, making other magicals scream in fright. Harry rolled his eyes. The small family now had a group surrounding them.  
"Oh, Merlin. It's Harry Potter!" someone squealed.   
"Harry Potter is back!" Very soon, other fanatics began to surround the group. Salik turned to his little mate.  
~Change me back now.~ he grumbled. Harry smiled, receiving a giggle from Salem.  
~With pleasure.~ Focusing his wandless magic, Salik's body shimmered and once more people screamed. Instead of the reasonably sized cobra, there was a colossal sized basilisk. Several Aurors among the crowd came rushing in and readied their wands.  
"STOP IT!!!" Harry shouted. Several other Aurors grabbed Harry and his son and began to drag him away from his mate. Salem let out a scream and Salik reared up and bared his fangs. Minerva rushed to Harry and took the infant snake child. Harry screamed again and shifted, earning more screams as his long green/black tail replaced slender legs. The people panicked and began to flee. The Aurors then turned on Harry and readied their wands.  
"Leave ussss." Harry hissed, his magic pulsating with his rage.  
"Harry? Harry Potter?" said male turned his head and sneered as Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped close.  
"It's the Minister." one of the Aurors mumbled. ONe by one, the Aurors receded their attacks on both Salik and Harry. Once free, Harry slithered over to his mate. Salik nuzzled his lamia companion.  
"Hi Kingsley." Harry muttered. Shacklebolt smiled at his young comrade.  
"It's been awhile since you were last seen. Many thought you were dead. And McGonagall. We also thought you were Dead. Dumbledore himself said he killed you." Minerva sniffed.  
"We are just fine. In fact, I live with Harry now. And he has a family to tend to." She snipped. Kingsley looked at the three infants in her arms.  
"Oh? who's the mother?" he asked.  
"I am." replied Harry. Kingsley blinked. He then threw back his head and laughed.  
"Then who's the father?" he asked. Salik let out a loud hiss and reached out to nuzzle his hatchlings.  
"He is." Harry replied, pointing and hugging Salik's massive head. Shacklebolt choked.  
"You had children...with a Basilisk? How?" he said, dumbstruck. Harry smirked and used his magic to shift back into human and inhaled the coppery scent of the massive serpent king. He trailed his hand gently over the curve of Salik's jaw.  
"Magic." He kissed the lipless maw of the giant snake. Shacklebolt coughed and looked away.  
"Why don't you come with me?" he asked.  
"Why? I just came so I can get you guys to stop harassing me and my home. Ronald Weasley broke into my home, tore down my wards and threatened my family. I was finally happy, to be away from the fame, to have someone finally love me for me. And Salik gave me that. He also gave me a family." Harry replied.   
"I never knew any of that. Can we at least talk over tea or lunch?" The Minister asked. Harry looked towards Minerva and his children. Both Varissa and Liana cooed at their mother. Salem was asleep. He looked back at Shacklebolt.  
"Very well."

~~88~~

Severus let out a gasp and moaned as he slid down on his husband's throbbing member. A pink garter was wrapped around dimpled thighs and a girl's bow tie was tied loosely around his semi marred neck.He arched his back and threw back his head, moaning loud. His lover chuckled and thrusted up, making both groan with desire and pleasure. HIs hole stretched wide, Severus yelped and moaned once more as a limber digit circled his entrance and slipped in.  
"Ah, Ah! Remus!" he cried out. Remus LUpin chuckled and thrusted up, pushing roughly against an over sensitive prostate. Severus yelped and shuddered, cummin hard on his werewolf mate's scarred muscular chest. Remus slipped out of the loose membrane and cuddled his mate. Severus panted and leaned against the stronger man's chest.  
"Did that fulfill your fantasy?" Severus asked, the garter now thrown off and abandoned by a pair of lacy panties. Remus chuckled and kissed the slightly redden lips.  
"Very much so. Shall we fulfill your fantasy next?" Severus blushed and rubbed a fading bite mark on his ass.  
"I don't know. Having you in werewolf form seems a bit...embarrassing." he muttered. Remus chuckled and grabbed his husband into a deep kiss.  
"It'll be fun. If Harry, my adopted son, can fuck a gargantuan snake, you can take a wolf cock up your ass." Rearing up, he let out a hunting growl. Severus laughed and stood as well, slipping the panties back on and wriggling his tender ass towards the horny wolf.  
"If you catch me, You can take me as a wolf." Severus purred.  
"Challenge accepted." With a howl, they were off, chasing each other through their modest house.

~~88~~

Liana babbled and kicked her humanoid feet. Varissa figured out how to fit her foot in her mouth, earning coos from her mother and grandmother, and their new uncle. Salem was happily back as a black snake and has swallowed a chicken breast.  
"SO you become a lamia? and mated with the last pure male basilisk in the world? Where does Minerva fit in this?" Kingsley asked. Harry chuckled, now calmer from the hype from earlier. Salik, was given free passage and was happily eating a whole roast pig. Minerva was enjoying a glass of sherry and fresh orange juice.  
"After Dumbledore tried killing me, I ran away and found myself at a wonderful manor where Harry found me and his elves healed me. I was then adopted by the family and became honorary grandmother to the triplets. I've never been happier." McGonagall replied. She took a sip of her drink.  
"So...what do you want done with Dumbledore?" The minister asked. Harry shrugged.  
"Kill him, let him rot in prison, let him go. I don't care. As long as he stays away from me and my family, I'm good." Kingsley smiled and took a sip of his own drink.  
"I understand your plight, and I'll agree to let you live in peace. But please, can we stay in touch? as Friends?" he asked. Harry smiled, his infants giggling and laughing.  
"Yes. I suppose. BUt I want the Weasleys to leave me alone! Can you do that?" Harry asked.  
"I can try."  
"That's all I ask."


	18. Attack of Skeeter!

"BOY WHO LIVED IS NOW MOTHER TO INFAMOUS SLYTHERINS MONSTER'S YOUNG!  
According to sourced unnamed, Harry Potter, Our Saviour, has been sighted alive and apparently bonded to get this...Slytherin's last Basilisk! My sources tell me that He was spotted with supposedly deceased Minerva McGonagall and three infants. As he transfigured the Basilisk into it's infamous glory, Aurors surrounded the scraggly group and tried to detain Mister Potter and his basilisk, but were caught off guard as Harry Potter himself! Transformed into a Lamia! Naturally, me, myself and I were shocked beyond imagine. As The crowds dispersed and Aurors tried doing their jobs, All was ceased as the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, called of the attack and soon disappeared with the rag tag group..."

Hermione let out a yelp as a heavy hand fell on her meek shoulder. PLacing the rag called newspaper down, She looked up and paled.  
"Goo...Good Morning Minister." she stammered. Shacklebolt remained blank and motioned her to follow. Gulping, The Granger girl followed.  
"Miss Granger." Kingsley stated.  
"Minister. Is something wrong?" she squeaked. Shacklebolt entwined his fingers and just stared at the girl. Hermione paled and began to cold sweat. The Minister of Magic then wrote something down and sent it somewhere.  
"..."  
"..."  
Knock, knock. Jolting, Hermione turned and gasped as Harry Potter, her former best friend, walked into the room followed by a supposedly dead Minerva McGonagall. Both were holding an infant each, and each a snake. Minerva has a tiny black adder around her neck, who was happily nuzzling the brunette baby girl. Harry held a large Silver green snake and a red haired infant girl.  
"Har...Harry?!" She gasped. Potter remained silent and turned to the Minister.  
"Can we hurry this up please? Salik despises being in mini form." Harry said, his voice laced with well directed malice.   
"Harry! Where were you? Are you okay? Why is McGonagall alive? Who is Salik?" She shot off. Salik, in mini form reared up and let out a loud hiss in her direction, stunning her silent.  
"I don't owe you an explanation Granger. You and Weasley forced my hand to leave." he snipped. Hermione flinched.  
"That's not true!! We cared for you, and helped you a lot on your adventures!!!"  
"You were the main annoyance of my adventures! I didn't want to look or protect the damn Philosophers' Stone! Every one turned their backs on my when I was discovered to be a parselmouth! You didn't even tell me you had a time turner! And Abandoned my being when I was a damn Champion!! Need I go on?" he snarled. Hermione's lip quivered and she placed her head in her hands and cried. Minerva rolled her eyes at the fake tears.  
"Give it up Granger. I'm not falling for that." Hermione ceased her wailing.  
"So what? If you did what you were told, then you wouldn't have become such a sick freak!" Harry smirked. The bushy haired bitch was showing her true colors.  
"What was I supposed to do? YOu, Ron and even Ginny made sure I had no other friends, No lovers and basically no hobbies."  
"You were suppose to Marry Ginny and get her pregnant! But no! YOu had to be such a sap and run off with the first creature to show you what you think is love! And Of course once Ginny found out what was planned, she left and married Loony Lovegood! If you did was you were told and behaved! We could have happy normal lives!" She screeched. Harry  
threw back his head and laughed!  
"So that's why Ginny broke up with me! I knew something happened and agreed to our mutual break up. So Ron was in on it? Who else?" she growled. Hermione sneered.  
" Molly and Percy. And of course Dumbledore. If you didn't marry Ginny, he was going to force you to marry him." Harry bowed his head, and looked up, past Hermione, who finally realised that she confessed in front of the Minister himself. She paled.  
"So, Granger. I just broadcasted our meeting with Amelia Bones and such. You are sentenced to Azkaban For forty years. DOn't worry. Molly, Percy and Ronald Weasley will be joining you. Since Dumbledore is already in their for life, he'll be move to an increased dementor exposure unit. And further more, you will stripped of your magic and rendered a squib and sterilised. The same will apply to your cohorts. Mister Potter, Thank you for coming and getting her to confess. and Minerva, I'm happy you are alive." Kingsley bowed to the two adult humans and cooed at the baby girls.  
"By the way, where is Salem?" The little black snake reared up and bobbed his arrow shaped head. Shacklebolt gaped.  
"The SNAKE?!" he babbled. Minerva and Harry shared a laugh.  
"Yes, he was born a snake first. SO he's kind of like a reverse Animagus. Salik says this is a rare occurrence, happens every 1000 years. The last Basilisk born male was....Salazar Slytherin himself." Kingsley balked.  
"I know! I was shocked too!" Minerva giggled and Varissa babble nonsense to her slithery brother. Liana yawned and cuddled her her miniature sire. She was soon dozed.

~~88~~

Back at heir manor, Salik stretched his massive frame and nuzzled the now lamia infants and "wife." McGonagall waved them goodnight and went to bed. Harry was running a soft cloth over his dark green and black tail, removing shedded skin. Salik was also shedding, and the elves were gathering the remnants and preserving and selling the skin. He Was rubbing his large head to remove the last of the dead skin from his body on the door. Harry smiled and finished his own grooming. Salik finished his and nuzzled his lithe mate.  
~Feeling better?~ he asked. Harry nodded and wrapped his arms around his mate's thick neck. Salik inhaled and felt faint arousal stir in his body. A musky, fertile scent wafted from Harry's slit.  
~It's too early for you to be in heat.~ Salik chirped. Harry blushed.  
~ I know. BUt I guess I'm a bit...~  
~Horny?~ Harry blushed harder and his his face.  
~We can rut. I enjoyed our pleasure rutting last time.~ Harry mumbled into the thick hide, muffling his reply. Salik used the edge of his tail to trace Harry's slickening cloaca.  
~No. Not like this.~ he stated, batting Salik's tail away.  
~The how do you wish to mate?~ Salik asked, confused. Harry slithered off to the side and shifted into human form, nude. His human cock erect and starting to drip pre come. Salik leaned forward and flicked his slimy tongue over to weeping organ. Harry let out a yelp and moaned. Harry then scurried over to Salik's own sheath and nudge it with his bare chest.  
~I want you to mate me...as a human.~


	19. Chapter 19

Salik flicked his large slimy tongue over his naked human mate.  
~You are too little to copulate in this form. Your cloaca is too small for my penises.~ Harry chuckled and traced his hands over Salik's massive frame.  
~I know. I have a different idea to rut.~ Salik cocked his head and nudged Harry's nude form.  
"What do you have in mind?~ he asked. Harry smiled and walked down towards the small slit in Salik's tail. Using both hands, he rubbed and stroked the scaly skin, soon revealing two barbed snake cocks. The wild haired human leaned in and genlt suckled on one of the tips, using his hands to caress the other. Salik stiffened and curled in a half moon, circling his tiny mate, trapping him in scaly flesh.  
~Harry, what are you doing?~ The basilisk panted, very aroused and a bit confused. The human smirked and released the spiny tip with a wet pop. He then opened his mouth wide and ran a long line with his tongue over the pink penis, tracing barbs an inch long and gently bathing grooves.  
~Harry!~ Salik hissed, his tongue hanging out of his mouth in sex induced stupor.  
~I want to see, if I can pleasure you as one would a human male.~ Salik, liking this idea, lowered his gargantuan head and swiped his tongue over Harry's blood engorged cock. Harry moaned. He bent in half and parted his legs, exposing a pink wrinkled hole. Salik flicked his tongue over the orifice, making Harry cry out in bliss.   
~Continue what you were doing.~ Salik said. Harry mewled and returned to his suckling and kissing of snake organ. Harry's hands then traced the barbs of the second penis, gently using his magic to keep the reptile's phallus slick with lube.  
Salik's tongue traced and tickled Harry's anus, making it relax and loosen. Harry moaned and began to slightly hump the air. Salik's tongue then slipped into the puckered hole and tasted the bitter natural lubricant in the hole. Harry clenched down, Salik's tongue flickering in and out of the hole.  
Harry pulled away from the tongue and encouraged Sail's tail to flip over on it's back. The twin barbed penises glistened, erect and hot. Salik raised his head and watched. Harry then entwined his legs with the penises, and grabbed both his own and one of the cocks in front of him. Grasping his and Salik's cocked and began to beat them off.  
~Enough!~ Salik wrapped his tongue around Harry's waist and lifted him into his maw. He flipped himself back over. Harry yelped as his skin was grazed by venomous fangs, not breaking skin. Salik then kept the naked man in his mouth.  
~Salik, what are you doing?~ The massive serpent remained silent and slithered over to their nest. He then wrapped his tail around his lamia daughters and adder son. Harry was now confused. Salik then dropped Harry from his jaws.  
~Salik?~  
~You wanted to mate as a human.~ Harry was still confused. Salik raised his head and focused his magic. The magic gathered and soon light formed. Harry covered his eyes as the light grew. Salik's form began to recede.  
~Salik?~ he reached out, semi blinded by the light and basically shrieked as a man's hand grabbed his own.  
"Who are you?!" he yelled, putting himself between the stranger and his young.  
"Harry." The man said. As the light cleared, Harry gasped.  
The man was taller than him, big whoop on that one. He was Golden hair, lightly tipped with emerald green. HIs skin was a silvery sheen. He lacked nipples on his chest, but still was very well defined. Being daring, Harry looked down. TWo cocks. Harry yelped and covered his eyes.  
"Harry." the man said. Harry looked up, into the man's eyes. Slitted pupils among gold eyes looked down at him, a strong love rolling from those golden orbs.  
"...Salik?" The man, Salik smiled and embraced the smaller male.  
"I had to try. It's me. I'm human now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, this is a short chapter. BUt please comment and tell me what you like and what you would like to see.


	20. Salik's night as a man

Harry reached out to place a quivering hand on the teatless chest. The skin was cool, tepid really. Harry frowned at the temperature of his mate. It wasn't right.

"Salik, why are you cold? I thought Basilisks were warm blooded." Salik grinned, flashing a mouth full of pointed, sharp, black tipped teeth. Even in humanoid form, his form was still venomous.

"When I used my magic to transform, It drained my core. Basilisks are warm blooded by the size of their magical core. I drained my drastically. SO my body is cool to the touch, like a common asp." He gave a pout at the last line. Harry chuckled. Salik smiled at the irony, since his firstborn son was a common blackadder.

"How long will your transformation last?" Harry asked. Salik leaned against his wizard mate, taking in his wonderful scent.

"I'm not sure. My core was heavily drained. It may be some time. Harry, if I remember, you had a bit of a fantasy." Harry blinked in confusion. Then blushed a blinding red.

"....Oops." Salik gave a hissy type of laugh. It was still rather masculine.

"Want to try sex in this form?" Harry blush deepened in color. Salik grinned again ANd gently scooped up his mate. Harry yelped. The human turned basilisk nuzzled Harry's lean neck.

"Salik, what are you doing?" Harry whispered. The Silver sheen man smirked, and placed him down in a nice corner of the nesting room. Harry balked, both of his cocks were erect, and a brilliant red/purple.

~~88~~

 

Salem shook his head at the sight of his mother being picked up by an unknown man, and carried to a darker part of the room. He hissed and swelled his body. Despite being only a few inches long, his venom was still potent. Unpuffing, he slunk over to the silve man's ankle, he gaped his fangs and went to strike.

~ _Don't even think about it.~_ Salem made a shrill sound and slunk back a few inches. The Silver male glared down at the small serpent, bemusement in golden eyes. Salem lifted his arrow shaped head and cocked it to the side. Harry laughed.

~ _Salem, it's alright. scent him.~_ salem flicked his tongue at the man, and reared up as high as his tiny body could go. The silver man...was his sire! Realizing his mistake, he bowed his head in apology.

Chuckling, Harry bypassed his mate and gently cradled the black snake. Salem flickered his tongue, taking in his dame's scent, making himself relax

~ _It's alright. Your sire and I are fine. His magic made him shift into a human like form. He may be like this for a while. Now  go back and rest.~_ Salem nodded to his mother and slithered back to the nest of pillows and silk. He curled next to his sister Liana. Varissa whimpered in her sleep and curled her fat little tail around her body, content.

 

~~89~~

 

Salik pressed his cool chest towards Harry's still nude frame. Harry gasped as a cold, yet very blood filled, penis pressed against his own. He shivered as the twin of said cock brushed the other side of his own penis. Salik hummed low in his chest and used a very serpentine tongue to traced rosy nipples.

"Salik....don't tease me." Harry whined, thrusting his hips up to feel the friction in all three penises.

"I may never get another chance, my love. Let me savor your human flesh." Salik then clasped a mouth of sharp teeth delicately around one of the rosy teats. Harry cried out as he felt Salik sucking on his nipples. The silver man released the appendage and traced his tongue down and around Harry's navel. With clumsy fingers, he slipped two together into the slick orifice of his rump. Harry moaned as Salik swirled his fingers around, and brushing tauntingly against the very sensitive prostate. Harry let out a sob as his own cock wept sticky salty milk. Using his other hand, Salik grabbed one of his own penises and Harry's and gently rubbed the milky fluid into their skins. Harry cried out. aroused tears leaked from green orbs, frustrated with need. The human basilisk pressed two more fingers in his mate, stretching them out like a fan. He used two of his fingers to pinch the delicate nub in his mate's hole. Harry cried out again, almost at the brink of orgasm.

"Salik, please, PLease fuck me." Salik removed his fingers and lined both cocks with his mate's quivering hole.

"This may hurt, my mate." He shoved himself in with one stroke. Harry cried out again. He felt very full. Salik  pressed his forehead to his Harry's. He rolled his hips, Harry moaned and bucked. Salik, now getting the hang of human mating, Drew out, causing mild friction as both his cocks spouted barbs. Harry winced as a few barbs caught on his rim.

"Salik...you're barbed."

"I guess I still have a serpent's penis." bumping his chin to the top of Harry's head, he thrust back in, his barbs tracing soft grooves in his passage. He continued to thrust and buck, wrapping his legs with Harry's. Salik let out a loud hiss and slammed himself in. The barbs on his penises scraped roughly over Harry's prostate, making him scream in silence, and cumming hard. SAlik did the same and filled Harry with cool, sticky sperm. He lowered his body gently over Harry's.

"Was that...good?" The snake man asked. Harry smiled. 

"It was perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, there may be one more chapter and I want to ask if you think it should be one of the following:  
> 1\. Ten years into the future, with the babies going to hogwarts.  
> 2\. Snape and Remus again, sex or no.  
> 3\. Dumbledore dying in prison.  
> 4\. Luna and Ginny meeting the family.  
> 5\. or your choice.


	21. A complete circle

_**Eleven years later....** _

 

Salem, Varissa and Liana were trembling. Not out of fear, but excitement. The triplets were grinning from ear to ear as their mother held up three thick envelopes. Their father was curled up next to the window, sunning himself in the August sun.

"Did we get in?" Salem asked. Harry smiled at his reverse animagus son. The serpent-turned-child looked just like him at eleven, a bit healthier, which is and was a good thing. The girls, Varissa and Liana, were rapidly shifting from lamia to human forms, eagerness and trepidation in their green eyes.

"Let me see." Harry opened the first letter.

_"Dear Mr. Salem Potter, we are please to inform that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Please respond before the 31st of August XXXX. Below is a list of supplies you'll need for the semester......."_ Harry smiled at his son. 

"You got in. Now for your sisters." He opened the other letter, and skimmed the contents. He grinned again. "All three of you are going to Hogwarts!" The three tweens cheered, waking up their gargantuan father. He yawned, flashing many deadly fangs. The three kids giggled and took off to terrorize the happy and bored house elves.

_~So, we are going back?~_ Salik asked. Harry nodded, and slipped into lamia form to cuddle with his mate.

_~We are. Now that Dumbledore is dead, and McGonagall is headmistress, Everything is so much better. I was worried that our children wouldn't be accepted.~_

_~Why?~_ Harry smiled sadly. 

_~non human kids are never accepted. It's been that way for centuries.~_

_~It's different now, right? our triplets got in. Maybe other non human young can go for school now, too.~_

_~I hope so.~_ Harry looked toward their nest and smiled softly at the single quaffle sized egg nestled in the silk. _~I can only hope.~_

 

_**~~meanwhile~~** _

 

Twin boys came running up to Severus as he continued to unpack in what used to Be Hagrid's cabin. The gentle half giant retired and married Madame Oylmpe, both now making peaceful trades with full giants, through their half siblings and parents.

"Mama! Mama!" they cried out. Severus chuckled and braced himself and his unborn daughter as Romulus and Remus Jr barreled into their pregnant mother with glee.

"What is my two cubs?" he asked. Romulus was bouncing on his toes, hyper and eager. Remus Jr took after his father and was calmer and quieter than his twin.

"Mama, we got our letters!" Romulus held up a nostalgic looking envelope to his face. Remus Jr did as well.

"Just in time too. Usually non human kids don't get to go to Hogwarts." he explained.

"Dad did." Remus Jr prompted. Severus chuckled and rubbed his swollen belly.

"True, but that was a one time thing." he explained.

"What was a one time thing?" Remus stepped through the giant door and smiled at his ever growing family. The werewolf grinned at his pregnant husband and rushed over to kiss the slender pale jaw. He nuzzled Snape's neck nibbling on a mating bite. Severus moaned, earning groans and jests from their twins.

"Now, what was a one time thing?" he asked again, done with teasing his hormonal lover.

"You. Going to Hogwarts." Severus panted. Remus sighed.

"I know. And although our two sons inherited my werewolf genes, but thanks to your new cure, it can be controlled without poisoning and making someone sick, like the Wolfs-bane potion, They are accepted now. Didn't Draco marry Luna and Ginny? And Their firstborn is half veela?" he asked.

"Yes, but veelas are more accepted than wolf boys." Severus countered.

"True. But times have changed. I just came back from McGonagall's office. Not only are our sons were accepted, but three other families with werewolf blood, a vampire nestling and Harry's brood were accepted. Non humans are allowed to attend school now." Remus explained. Severus' eyes went wide and began to fill with tears.

"Our boys, They will finally be able to have a true education!" He was trying hard not to cry. and failed.

 

~~~again, meanwhile~~~

 

Draco laughed as his two lesbian wives bickered on who gets to carry their next child. The female Weasley pouted as she was chosen this time.

"But Luna, I'll have to take a temporary retirement!" Ginny whined, still smiling. Draco laughed and hugged their eleven year old daughter, who had pale red hair and silver blue eyes. He loved the dainty fairy like girl.

"Lucia, are you excited for Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Yes, papa. But...won't people act funny because of my allure? What if I get molested?" she asked. That question made both her mothers and father peer at her.

"LIKE HELL ANYONE IS TOUCHING MY BABY!" Ginny snarled. Draco hugged the girl tighter.

"If anyone even touches you, they will be slaughtered." Draco whispered. Luna knelt in front of her daughter.

"Nothing is going touch you. Salem will kill them if they do. And that is the gospel truth." she whispered as well. Lucia smiled and nuzzled her three parents. All was well in the Lovegood Weasley household.

 

~~~Back to the Potters~~~

 

Harry hummed happily as he caressed his not so fragile egg. Salik, freshly washed and newly shed, nuzzled his tinier mate and new egg. They had three other clutches, no basilisk babies or more lamias like their girls. Not even reverse animagi like Salem. They did have a few runespoors, a cobra and several garter snakes. Even one snake which suspiciously looked like Nagini. But no other super babies. Not that they minded. Harry curled his diamond patterned tail around his egg and Salik's tail tip. Salik flicked his tongue over the egg shell.

_~The children are outside ravishing the fruit garden. Soon our home will be without a little one.~_ Salik bemoaned. Harry smiled and chuckled.

_~Hopefully this one is a baby too. maybe a boy.~_ Salik scanned their egg with his magic.

_~I can't tell. The magic is too much like ours. That's good, means our baby is going to be very strong.~_ Harry sighed and rested against the over stuffed pillows.

_~I don't regret it.~_ Salik cocked his head.

_~Regret? Regret what?~_ He asked. Harry placed a warm kiss on Salik's lipless maw.

_~I don't ever regret meeting you. I am glad I became your chosen.~_ Salik smiled, his jaw curving to preform such a feat.

_~And I yours.~_

 

**_ The End. _ **


End file.
